Pokemon: Coming to life
by Arkarian23
Summary: What if the world of Pokemon were to collide with our own changing the very fabric of reality. Follow Ethan Prince as he finds his way in a brand new world. Rated T for scenes of death, angst and possibly of a sexual nature which will appear later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic and my first attempt at writing in a few years. So please go easy on me. But still reviews are always appreciated.**

**I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it except the plot of this story, the character's and in the case fo the Pokemon their personalities. SOPA is evil, fight it with everything you have.**

Pokemon: Coming to life

Chapter 1

**Ethan's POV**

It was a normal Christmas as I travelled home from the mandatory family visit. Having a cousin and Grandad living in the far south of Britain, as south as Weymouth and when you live in North Wales on top of that is quite frankly, a bit of a drag. It was just me and my parents in the car. I had given up on being social about an hour ago and was happily playing my Pokemon game. Now I'll be the first to admit I'm a geek, nerd or whatever the current word is for, doesn't care about being fit, loves video games and hates social interaction, so I couldn't care less about what others think about me playing Pokemon at my age. But back to the story, the journey lasts around six hours normally, driving mostly on motorways but today with the roads emptier than usual we got back in about five. Just in time to go to sleep at eleven. Now I don't feel sleepy unless it would be really inconvenient to do so, so as my parents went to bed I plugged the wire charger into my DS and turned on my laptop as I began looking up statistics of the Pokemon I was breeding (yes I am that anal about getting good Pokemon).

For fun I was breeding myself a Gardevoir and Gallade. Because as you might have guessed at my age a horny single teenager with little actual work to do at University is eventually going to get curious about the apparent porn scene around Pokemon and being the weird freak that I am, I fancied breeding myself a Timid female Gardevoir and a Jolly Gallade to add to my ever growing collection (yes timid because it boosts speed in favour of attack now shut up).

A week later (yes an actual week of moving my thumb every few seconds and occasionally swapping out the parents at the daycare) and I had resorted to exercise for something more to do. I was just checking the stats of yet another Ralts online when I was shouted to from the kitchen by my Mum.

"Ethan, Come downstairs I need help with all this rubbish!" She wasn't being rude it's jsut easier as our house is pretty big so we have to communicate like that.

"Okay!" I shouted back without even thinking of pretending not to hear the first time, I was clearly losing my mental rebellious struggle. I had learnt to just go along with my family most of the time. It's just easier for when you want to be left alone later.

"So, what have you been doing today then?" she asked as I picked up a bin bag containing a ridiculous amount of wrapping paper. I looked up at her as I replied, taking in her green eyes and greying golden hair, cut short just above the shoulders and a small pointed nose. She wasn't that tall, barely 5'1 while I was a promising 5'9. A bit weird considering I was the only tall (ish) person in the house.

"Oh not much, just internet stuff chatting with a few friends, you know". I lied, but still it was a half truth and it was easier just to say that. Living in the middle of God knows where in Wales with no driver's license and all of my new friends I had met over the last few months who didn't know how much of a goof I was, lived at least an hour and a half's drive away, so I kind of had an excuse to not interact directly, sticking to the internet for my social interactions.

"Cool" she replied with maybe a touch of regret or sadness in her voice that I wasn't able to be with my friends. I helped her pull out the bins down the drive to the gates and promptly made my way back to my room to play Pokemon with my right hand, do reps with the other and watch TV with all the leftover attention I wasn't using for anything else.

It was about five and another three hours passed on monotonously, punctuated by the occasional break to swap arms or stop exercising altogether. At which point my Dad got home from work. He was a very successful lawyer and it was all thanks to him that we lived in such a big house in the country in relative luxury to most of my other friends and acquaintances. We had dinner, at the table that night and then watched a film. At about ten thirty the film ended and we all went to bed. My parents probably went to sleep, I nurtured my insomnia and read a book, deciding that maybe I had played a bit too much Pokemon for the time being. At around midnight I went to sleep.

Maybe a few hours later, I woke up, bursting for the bathroom. "Bloody Coke I muttered", remembering that I had drank a can of coke earlier some time around eleven. So I got up from my bed made my way to the bathroom silently and did my business and groggily made my way back thinking that maybe the caffeine might be responsible for my lack of sleep. As I returned to my room I could see fairly clearly on account of the LED lights from various charging devices scattered throughout my bedroom. I opened the door quietly making sure to not make a sound and closed it just as quietly. I turned around to see a small figure standing in the middle of my room. Recovering some of my senses I turned on my bedroom light to get a better look. The light switch clicked revealing the tiny figure standing before me.

I couldn't help but gasp, "Holy shit a Ralts".

**I know, it's a bit brief. I'm still stretching my mental muscles. more in a couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

'**thoughts'**

"**Speech"**

Pokemon: Coming to Life

Chapter 2

**Ethan's POV**

I just stood there staring as I realised what this could mean. All the implications of a real life Pokemon ran through my head as I digested the bizarre creature in front of me. Part of me said to be terrified, another just thought this was amazing. The little Pokemon turned around and looked up at me. 'Aww cute' I thought (hey guys can think it too), then I realised how I should be dealing with this. A Ralts is very weak, barely a toddler really and initially doesn't have many psychic powers. Of all the Pokemon I could have met this one was definitely one of the least threatening. I kneeled down on the floor, slowly.

"Hi there" I said gently not wanting to frighten the poor thing. At least to stop it from discovering the many ways a telekinetic creature could cause you harm. It was definitely cute I decided. I moved forward slowly. The baby Pokemon just looked up at me curious as to what I was exactly. It probably wasn't old enough to feel afraid, just like any human child.

I held out my arms in a friendly gesture, like I was offering a hug, though it was more of a pose saying, 'Look no weapons, I'm no threat to you so please don't kill me'. The little Pokemon decided I was offering a hug and stumbled into my arms with a weak cry of "ral", trying to stretch tiny arms around my much larger waist, its large green head resting on my stomach. "Friendly, aren't you?"

I gently reached round and picked up the Pokemon and placed it on my bed. It snuggled down against a pillow and promptly fell asleep. I pulled up the duvet to just below its neck.

"This is just too weird" I muttered as I watched the sleeping Pokemon. Then I realised. If one of these creatures has appeared then it stands to reason so had another, maybe quite a few. Seeing as I would probably be one of the few people who might know how to behave around another Pokemon I gently got off the bed, made my to my bedroom door and dragged on my dressing gown. I turned off the bedroom light and looked towards the Ralts for a reaction. It continued to sleep soundly, so I made my way silently out of the door and downstairs.

My house is pretty old and as you might guess, very, _very _creaky. I was getting the hang of the Ninja levels of parkour required to move quietly down the stairs though, and only triggered a few floorboards as I reached the bottom step. Reaching the floor I suddenly thought about the animals me and my parents kept, one dog and four cats were quite expensive to look after but then, we could afford it. Jenny, our dog, slept in the lounge at night. She was a golden haired Labrador, quite old at fourteen she had originally belonged to my Grandmother, but after she passed away we inherited her, and the dog had lived with us for about two years now. I entered the room looking for the telltale patch of brightness in the dark that would indicate the dog's presence. I hadn't wanted to wake her up so I didn't turn on the light. I couldn't see her though. I reached over and turned on one of the lamps that sat next to the settee. The dog was nowhere to be seen.

I walked quickly to the kitchen not bothering to turn off the light and entered quickly closing the door as fast as I could so one of the cats couldn't get into the rest of the house. They liked waking people up in the middle of the night, mewing for food. As you could imagine neither me nor my parents liked that and so they were relegated to the kitchen and the utility room at nighttimes where the spent their nights sleeping or outside doing god knows what. Not bothered about waking the mostly nocturnal creatures I turned on the lights and looked around. There in the cat basket in the corner three Eevees were blinking awake at the sudden light. I quickly turned off the lights and made my way out leaving the furry creatures to go back to sleep. 'My parents should be told about this' I realised and quickly thought about how to best break the news in the dead of night that fictional creatures with superpowers were apparently replacing our pets.

I made my way upstairs, not bothering to be quiet now and reached the door to their room. I knocked and opened the door letting light enter the room. My dad turned away from the sudden brightness and my Mum blinked awake.

"Ethan, what on ear.."

"I think you guys are going to want to see this", I stated.

"What's going on?" My Dad said.

"You'll have to see it to believe it".

They slowly got up, after all they actually spent the night sleeping I thought dryly. A minute or two later they had got on their dressing gowns and we made our way to the kitchen. Revealing the Eevees was probably the best way to break this to them. I opened the door and turned on the kitchen light, remembering to turn down the dimmer switch on the lights so we could see them, while hopefully not waking the Pokemon up. I let them take in the image of the sleeping creatures and quickly, silently closed the door.

"What are they?" Dad asked. Shocked by the appearances of the creatures sleeping soundly and worried at the expression that I was probably pulling.

"Pokemon" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous", Mum said before I could explain.

"Mum, Dad. Those three animals are Eevees, god I spent enough time breeding them on Pokemon to recognise them."

My parents remained uncharacteristically quiet. "There is also a Ralts upstairs sleeping on my bed, I can't find Jenny and the cats are nowhere to be seen."

"You don't think those. Things ate them?" Mum said, shocked.

"In the space of a few hours? Leaving no mess, or even making a sound." I said slightly sarcastically. "I doubt they would be able to get through the cats, let alone the dog!"

My dad had been analysing the rest of what I had said. "Ok so that's an. Eevee", he tried out the name. "What is a Ralts?"

I led them upstairs to my room with the door left ajar. I opened it enough so they could both see inside with the light from outside the room revealing enough not to wake up the sleeping psychic type.

I moved the door back again so it was only just open and turned to my parents. Judging by the expressions of their faces they were definitely freaked out now. I felt surprisingly calm as I described to them briefly what I knew about the evolution and feeling Pokemon emphasising that they wouldn't be dangerous unless we threatened them. I described my experience with the Ralts to reassure them.

"So what do we do?" Dad asked.

"Well. I know more about them than you two put together", I stated bluntly, 'harsh but true' I thought. "I should be the one to meet them first. The Ralts seemed very friendly, and it'll be harmless for the time being, at any rate, it will take time to develop its psychic powers".

"We should call the police" my Mum said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"And tell them our animals have been replaced by Pokemon?" My dad replied.

"I don't think we should do anything just yet", I said worried at how the conversation was going.

"Why?"

"Well if our animals have been replaced by Pokemon then it stands to reason it's happening everywhere." I paused a moment to let this sink in. "We should look after these ones and try and befriend them. I'd rather have a Pokemon on our side. There are a few who won't be as friendly, and far more dangerous to us. Really we got lucky in encountering these ones rather than, say a Charizard".

My parents recognised the name of that one at least. My mum shuddered, thinking of the giant fiery dragon.

"I think we should keep them" Dad said. "At least for the time being"

Mum agreed and we talked for a while about the responsibility they would be relying on me to perform. I couldn't help but make the comparison between this and the talk it's customary to give when a little boy or girl gets their first pet. We decided not to do anything just yet. We decided that it would be best to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a weird day to say the least.

I told my parents I would sleep with the Ralts. If only so it knew I was there when it woke up. I didn't want it to panic and discover Teleport and get itself into any danger. My Parents went back to sleep. I got in under the covers with the little Pokemon.

I smiled. 'The world is going to become a very interesting place' I thought as the sleeping creature snuggled closer to me in its sleep.

**A bit longer this chapter. Looking forward to writing more soon as the story progresses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'm starting to get my writing skills back now so here goes nothing.**

Pokemon: Coming to Life

Chapter 3

**Ethan's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a cuddly little Ralts hugging me, using my neck as a pillow. I had an arm draped over the sleeping creature. It was quite a nice way to wake up, with something holding you in such a loving and innocent way. I felt the little Pokemon stir and move its head up to look at me as I stared down at it.

"Hungry?" I asked. I never feel hungry when I wake up, but I realised that a growing Pokemon might not be of the same persuasion. The Ralts nodded its head vigorously banging it's head on my chin.

The poor thing started to cry. "Aww, now there there," I sad as I tried to comfort the weeping Pokemon. It was a couple of minutes later that the sobbing died down. "Still hungry?"

"Ralts" it said giving an affirmative not nodding it's head this time. So I got up and quickly dressed, leaving the pokemon sitting up around my bedcovers. Realising that I was undressing in front of what was effectively a child I made a spinning motion with my finger and said "turn around". The Ralts looked embarrassed as it realised what I meant and obliged, keeping it's head fixed firmly in the opposite direction as I got ready for the day. Throwing on a pair of Jeans and a cheap shirt, I decided a hoodie might be useful later as it was pretty cold now in the middle of winter and I grabbed a black one, with a zipper down the front, off the clothes peg on my door.

Having dressed I picked up Ralts and made my way downstairs to see the Eevees still asleep. I then noticed it was barely past seven. I barely ever see this time of day and I was surprised at how energetic I felt. I looked down at the Ralts in my arms and then opened the fridge door. "So what would you like?" I mused, looking around at the food we had. As I tried to think of what was appropriate and healthy for a Ralts to eat I noticed it was looking at a clear plastic box of strawberries. "How about some of these?" I asked pulling the container off the shelf.

"Ra alts" it replied happily trying to reach the box from my arms. I sat Ralts on the kitchen table and grabbed a small plate out of the cupboard and cut a strawberry into quarters. I handed Ralts one and it took it from my hand saying "Alts ra" as it did, it took a nibble of the fruit piece and burst into a big smile eagerly eating more of the strawberry. I cut up another strawberry and placed the remaining slices onto the plate and in front of the excited and delighted Pokemon.

While the Ralts was eating I went to thinking of what to feed the Eevees. 'They are sort of a cross between a dog and a cat' I mused 'maybe some cat food will do the trick'. So I quickly grabbed three bowls from the floor and filled them with some dry cat food and then I took the dog bowl and filled it with water placing it slightly further away. Hearing the sound of food hitting bowls woke up one of the Eevees and it looked around noticing me and the food. It looked apprehensive if that's even possible for a small furry creature. I knew what to do though and placed the bowls down by the floor. "It's food. Hungry?" I asked and the Eevee edged closer. I could hear it's stomach rumble and then noticed the remaining two looking at me and the first Eevee to see what would happen.

It finally made its way to the bowl and leaned down to eat. It gave the food a careful lick, then began to eat. Eventually the remaining Eevees made their way over and joined the other. I stood up and walked back to Ralts who was busy eating a third slice. 'perhaps two whole strawberries is too much' I thought as I watched it finish the third slice and look at the remaining pieces with both desire and an expression that said I'm full. "finished eating?" It only nodded and leaned forward with its hands outstretched to be picked back up. I grabbed the plate and placed the remaining strawberries in a bowl, leaving them in the fridge for later and then went to pick up the childlike Pokemon. At this point I noticed the Eevees were finishing their own meal and had devoured all the food 'unlike the previous owners of those bowls' I thought back, remembering how there would always be a bit left over after our cats had finished eating. The first Eevee came over to me and looked up into my face then at the door. "Eev" it said. I was amazed at how domesticated they seemed. It was quite extraordinary that they had already begun to trust me and look at me as a kind of owner. Then I noticed the difference between him and the other two and blushed slightly. It would definitely be easier to tell the difference in the real world than in the game.

"Want to go out?" He nodded appreciatively and I walked forward putting Ralts on the floor for a moment as I grabbed some shoes and threw them on. Picking Ralts back up I opened the door a bit then stopped. "Now then Eevees." I said turning to the three pokemon. "I don't know what it's like outside and if you leave the property, go past the gates I don't know how people will react. So don't go far ok?" The male Eevee nodded and turned to the other two and said something in his own language. The others nodded and they all made their way out the door.

Now With a big house you might imagine I was blessed with a big garden too. Well you are absolutely right. In addition we owned an adjoining field separated by a white painted iron fence which was also owned by my family. Obviously this would have held no problem to the Eevees who were small enough to fit through the bars. But they didn't go through, instead choosing to play together round the garden chasing each other and various leaves in the wind. There was a small pond in the middle of the Garden. It came out of the ground and the lip provided a wonderful seat with which I could watch the playing Pokemon with Ralts sitting snugly in my lap. I couldn't help but think that maybe it was growing a bit attached to me.

"So, are you a boy or a girl?" I asked the Ralts realising suddenly that I had no idea about the gender of the little Pokemon.

"Ralts" it replied.

"Hmm, ok". I realised that the language barrier was going to be a problem "Are you a girl?" Ralts nodded. "Cool," was all I could say and with that we settled down back into silence enjoying each other's company watching the frolicking Eevees. Ralts noticed the pool behind me and crawled off, observing the fish in the water. It appeared that not everything had been converted to a Pokemon form as I had originally suspected.

We spent the morning outside and eventually came back inside for a late lunch. I made myself a sandwich as Ralts enjoyed another slice of Strawberry while the Eevees dug into the jelly dog food I had provided for them. "Ok" I said, "now guys you are Pokemon which means in theory you must have attacks so I'm going to ask you to show me a few now is that ok?" The Eevees nodded though Ralts just kept eating, apparently not having noticed me speak. I didn't want to be too pushy though so I figured finding out what the Eevees could do would have to be enough for now.

Again we went outside and a female Eevee came up, "ok what can you do?" She seemed to giggle and responded by running up to the tree jumping several feet into the air and biting down hard on an upper branch, snapping it and falling back down onto the floor gracefully. "Cool, a Bite attack," I said and she mewed affectionately and came forward to rub against my right leg. "How about you two, know anything else?" The other female Eevee just huffed as she walked forward arrogantly and started running towards the big tree, she accelerated rapidly to incredible speeds before jumping up and hitting a low hanging branch with her shoulder really hard, snapping that one too. She picked it up between her teeth and bit down displaying that she could also use Bite as well as what was presumably a Quick attack. She came forward and sat by my other leg to watch the final demonstration.

"Amazing, so what about you then." I asked turning to the third Eevee, the male one. He stepped forward past the two females. He didn't seem as arrogant or giddy as the other two he simply walked a bit closer to the tree and still standing, shouted out as a ball composed of purple and black shadows formed. "Wow a Shadow ball" I said as he let loose at the tree. It shook violently. "I'm guessing you can do Quick attack and Bite too then?"

He simply nodded his head with a brief "Vee" as he came up to me. It was then that the tree started to sway more than usual. I realised the top was swaying much more in the wind than it should have been. It broke off heading straight for me and the other Pokemon.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed always one to state the obvious, as it hurtled towards us. Then everything changed, suddenly me and The Pokemon were on the other side of the tree as it fell towards where we would have been killed had we been there another second. I looked down at the Ralts in my arms as I realised what must have happened. "Did you just save us Ralts?"

"Ral!" she said happily. She turned to look at the top of the tree that had fallen off. Apparently she wanted to show off a bit too as the wood lifted into the air surrounded by a blue glow and began to move towards us. It looked heavy and Ralts soon lost control, letting it fall to the ground near the tree if fell from.

The Eevees were open eyed as they realised that Ralts, a baby pokemon which should have barely progressed into its psychic powers had teleported all of them to safety and then moved a huge piece of wood using what I guessed must be a Confusion attack. She slumped forward in my arms and I caught her head. She had fallen asleep from the exertion. I checked my watch, it was already past eight, no wonder she was tired. "Ok guys lets go back inside. I'd like for you to meet the family."

When we returned it was to the smell of a cooking chicken. The Eevees immediately perked up and ran round my feet, making me laugh as I opened the door. My Mum was there doing the cooking and she turned around as we entered. If she was still afraid of the Pokemon she didn't show it and immediately offered any leftover chicken we didn't use to them for dinner. We did this alot with our cats as well so I wasn't surprised as much by her offer as much as her manner doing it. She seemed pleased to see the Pokemon, 'maybe she was watching us together today' I thought, I certainly hoped it would be enough for her to get over her initial fears.

I made a small salad meal for Ralts who sat on the table eating in the unused corner. Dad described his work day and the absences of several of his colleagues. The roads were being closed as he made his way back. A state of emergency was being declared.

After the meal we sat round the lounge with Ralts sat on my lap, watching the news as descriptions of Pokemon appearances were broadcast. A Snorlax had appeared on a motorway and was being removed by the efforts of several cranes. A Charizard was rampaging through Leicester town causing severe harm to anything that got in its way and a collection of Grimer had been spotted at the Shell plant nearby.

Things looked grim. But there was no call to get rid of all the Pokemon. A few it appeared were friendly and a team of water types had been wrung together to help get rid of the Charizard, it seemed like most animals around the world had been turned into or replaced by Pokemon btu a few had been left. I had been right in guessing that it wouldn't just be our household that was affected. The world was going crazy.

My parents weren't in the mood for a film that night. So we all went to bed early. The Eevees went back to the kitchen and huddled together in the cat basket. I realised that I needed a good wash after today and ran myself a bath in my ensuite bathroom. I also figured Ralts would need to keep clean as well. "We both need a good wash. " I stated picking up the tiny Pokemon off the bed and bringing her into the bathroom. I quickly undressed to my boxers and found that the Ralts had turned around to avoid seeing me indecently. "It's ok, I've still got my underwear on". She turned around and looked me up and down. It occurred to me that this was the first time any female had observed me in such a state of undress in quite a while. I wasn't fairly well muscled and still had a bit of puppy fat here and there, I had an alright figure I guessed. I chuckled. "If you are gonna have a bath you'll need to undress too you know?"

The little Pokemon looked embarrassed as I helped her take off her white dress to reveal she was naked underneath, 'I guess pokemon have no need for underwear' I thought. I didn't look. I was far too decent for that, though I'll admit the thought did cross my mind. Pushing thoughts of sex aside I picked her up and placed her gently in the water and began to wash her hair with soap. The little Pokemon loved the experience and I could see bath time was going to become a regular experience if she got her way. She loved the bubbles and the warm water. I pulled her out after rinsing out the soap from her hair and wrapped a towel round her, leaving her in my room to dry off with my I pod playing some pleasant music for her to listen to. I quickly bathed and dried myself off before getting my pajamas on. Unfortunately while I still had leggings I had ran out of tops so I would have to sleep bare-chested. I wouldn't normally care except I might have embarrassed myself in front of the Pokemon. Remembering that in deciding to get undressed myself before, I had already shown her my upper body so it didn't really matter anymore. I slid under the covers to meet the little pokemon who had thankfully put her dress back on. I couldn't help but marvel at how it was still so clean while her hair and my clothes had got very dirty from our experience with the tree that day. It must be a psychic thing I guessed before falling asleep with the little Pokemon hugging me, her head resting on my chest.

**No smut I'm afraid for those expecting some. After all Ralts is still effectively a child.**


	4. Chapter 4

**On Beastmode953's comment: Good thinking about the animals being turned into Pokemon, though there is one detail I haven't mentioned yet, it will be revealed in this next chapter.**

Pokemon: Coming to life

Chapter 4

**Ethan's POV**

A week later and a routine had developed. In the mornings I would get up early, feed the Pokemon and then escort them outside. I would help them train with each other and try to help Ralts develop her psychic powers. We would stop for lunch around two and then break for the rest of the day, me and the Pokemon relaxing and playing outside. In the evenings we would eat a meal with my parents and then maybe watch tv. Then I would give Ralts her bath while listening to the radio news. Thankfully I had got over my initial awkwardness with the little Pokemon. Our relationship was more like father and daughter than anything else. It definitely felt to me like I was filling in for that role.

It was during one of these bath times when as I was rinsing out the soap from Ralts' hair that the radio paused the music.

"News just in. Scientists from around the globe have just announced the development of a way to catch Pokemon. Inspired by the games these mysterious creatures came from. Pokeball technology has just now been unveiled to the public. Let's hear our science correspondent on the scene." The radio went silent for a moment, then another voice sounded out. I had stopped what I was doing at this point and was listening intently to the radio.

"in an astounding discovery, scientists with global government funding have achieved the impossible.."

"No shit," I said, I was fairly aware of several laws of physics that would have to be broken to produce such devices. Though I wasn't overly surprised, it appeared like the world was turning into something not unlike that of the anime world that was now almost as old as myself. I was however, quite pleasantly surprised at the speed with which such a development had been made.

The broadcast continued on for another couple of minutes. "The government has announced that Pokeballs are now available and as many as possible are going to be produced and distributed round the world as soon as possible". Now this did surprise me, the Pokeball technology must be simpler than I anticipated if it was as easy to mass produce them as the government seemed to think.

I remembered then that I had completely ignored Ralts during the last few minutes. I looked round to see the Pokemon playing in the bathwater, not realising what the Pokeballs meant for her kind. I quickly pulled her out of the water, she was covered almost head to toe in bubbles. I wrapped a towel round her and left her watching a kid's tv programme I had downloaded onto my laptop earlier while I washed myself. I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Ralts was still watching the laptop. I got ready for bed and grabbed my Kindle off the bedside table. I had started reading about Buddhist meditation. It worked wonders when trying to get to sleep, or maybe the days were just more demanding than previously. Either way I had been getting much more sleep lately.

The next day went by quickly. The arrival of Pokeballs was going to be an important event and I wondered if the Eevees or Ralts would be willing to let me catch them. I was partly eager to officially own them, claim them as my own, but there were more, less selfish reasons. I was worried that if I didn't catch them myself, then someone else would. I didn't want the creatures that had become something like family to me to be taken away into what might be a much harsher life. Over dinner that evening I mentioned to my parents about the Pokeballs. Dad had already heard, through the internet. Liverpool was too far away and too dangerous to travel to at the moment so he chose to work from home on his computer. Eventually though he was going to have to leave on business and he couldn't put it off forever or risk losing his job. We sat down watching tv for a bit, but with more news about Pokemon attacks throughout the country we could only worry for the strangers all over the world who had lost their lives because of the changes taking place throughout the world.

We left to go to bed around ten. I hadn't given Ralts her bath but I didn't want to wake her. She had fallen asleep shortly after dinner. I deposited her on my bed and got a quick shower before I joined her.

It was Ralts who woke up first and she jumped up and down on my chest to wake me up.

"I'm up I'm up," I cried and picked up the Pokemon before she continued her unrelenting barrage of bouncing.

I dropped her down on my pillow and jumped up before the giggling Pokemon could try anything else and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt again and went downstairs. This morning I gave Ralts a taste of banana slices. She didn't seem as enthusiastic with them as the strawberries, I thought she should try a few other fruits and planned to give her a new flavour every week from now on.

On observing the three Eevees who had promptly woken up as soon as I entered the kitchen I spotted something brown among the blankets in the cat basket. On closer inspection it revealed an egg. It was about a foot tall and was completely brown but for lines of white, like lightning running from the top and bottom. This was going to be an interesting development to say the least. We could afford to feed another mouth but if this was going to continue, and more eggs were going to be laid I wasn't sure what to do. I put the thoughts aside for the time being and fed the Eevees grabbing the fourth cat bowl out of the cupboard and setting it down ready for the new arrival. I wasn't sure when it would arrive but I wanted to be ready, just in case.

It was a Saturday so I didn't feel like exercise and it looked like the Eevees got theirs last night so I led them up to my room and we watched tv for a while. Hell I even started playing Pokemon on my DS. After an unproductive day the Pokemon went to sleep all together in my room. I brought up the egg and left it by the male Eevee seeing as I at least knew who the father was.

The Eevees fell asleep in seconds in a big pile around the egg, keeping it warm. I gave Ralts her customary bath and read a book to her till she fell asleep. I wasn't tired though, so I just read up on meditation for an hour or so until my eyes started to droop a little. I turned off the bedside light and fell asleep once again with the little Pokemon that had become part of my family sleeping soundly next to me.

**Can you guess what I didn't mention earlier on yet? I didn't mention it directly but it should bring up a few interesting questions if you can figure it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Menace13 for the kind words. I do try to keep the spelling in check, but Microsoft Word doesn't seem to like me much, so I can't always spot everything. Though I'd like to point out that I'm English, so some of the spellings here might be different to the American spelling. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Speech" (as if it weren't obvious enough)**

Pokemon: Coming to life

Chapter 5

A month had gone by now since Pokemon had begun to appear. While things seemed to be calming down there were still problems, many areas had been left without power for weeks now and it would soon impact on the economy. However, there were reports of friendly electric types being used to provide electricity. It looked like a solution to the fuel crisis might be imminent.

Another egg had appeared a day ago. I certainly hoped the Eevees wouldn't remain this promiscuous for long or we'd be overrun. It was a relaxing Sunday night and I was propped up on some pillows reading to the light on my Kindle. Ralts was using my legs as a pillow and the Eevees having taken to sleeping in my room huddled together in a corner. I wasn't going to argue and they seemed house trained, being much smarter than the cats. We had four before the change and it was almost impossible to determine which of the little devils had done something horrible on the carpet back then.

I was just about to put down my reading for the night when Ralts woke up suddenly and began to cry loudly. "Heeey there" I cooed, "did you have a nightmare?" She nodded and I pulled her up into a hug, gently calming her down. After a few minutes she began to relax but she held on to me fiercely, I was surprised but it seemed like her nightmare had included me somewhere. We fell asleep holding each other closely. She for her own reasons, and myself, I didn't want her to be afraid. Damn, I sound like an overprotective parent when I say that but it was quickly becoming the truth.

The next night the Eevees woke up, crying out in fear, waking me and Ralts. I could only assume they had had a nightmare too. I settled them down before going back to sleep myself. I dreamt peacefully for a while before I began to dream myself. I dreamt of something I had almost forgotten, it was a nightmare I had had a few times as a child, I would find my perceptions changing feeling incredibly small in a huge world. My senses became distorted and everything felt frightening. I was ready though this time. I wasn't afraid anymore and with a little effort from my semi conscious mind I pushed the nightmare away back to wherever it had appeared from. Unfortunately that little effort was enough to wake me up. I just laid there, Ralts draped across my chest and thought about these nightmares. I resolved to ask my parents about it the next day and tried to get back to sleep.

The morning came quickly and slightly groggy from a slight lack of sleep I got up and began the day. Over breakfast I mentioned the nightmares to Mum and asked if she or Dad had been experiencing any lately.

"Actually yes how did you know?"

"Myself and the Pokemon have been having bad nights for a couple of days now, it seemed unlikely we would all have nightmares at the same time."

"What do you mean?" she replied, "Do you think something is causing us to have bad dreams?"

"That's exactly what I think and if there's a Pokemon behind this then it will probably be a ghost type," I said, thinking of the move Nightmare which was mostly useable by ghosts. "With any luck the Pokeballs will be arriving soon, I plan to catch it."

She didn't try to stop me. It felt weird knowing for a certainty that I was the one who knew more than my parents about something, who were a good thirty years my senior. Later that day the Pokeballs arrived in a nearby town and Dad drove out to get a few before they were all claimed. He managed to get two and seemed fairly pleased with himself when he got back.

I had spent the day thinking of where a pokemon might be hiding and helping the Pokemon with their combat. I especially focussed on the Eevees and their Shadow balls. Soon they could aim perfectly and Ralts was learning to form her own after watching the Eevees. It was fairly small compared to the Eevees attacks and couldn't do much damage but I doubted it would matter much as the Eevees were our best bet against a ghost type and I planned to use them.

My house had a cellar. It was fairly large and we used it mostly for storage so no one went in there much. This was where I thought the Pokemon would be hiding, it was dark and unused, probably perfect conditions for a Pokemon of the night. I made my way to the door followed closely by the Pokemon and gently opened it.

I reached into the darkness and felt for the light switch, my hand found it after a while and the stairs flooded into view. I immediately set down, Ralts following behind me, stumbling slightly with the stairs. A second later the Eevees joined us.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and could see in the dim light provided from the stairway the various things I and my parents had left down here. Christmas decorations, a Stairmaster that had been left unused, old VCRs and dust covered books previously owned by my Mum which had never been unpacked since we moved in about eight years ago. I made my way across to the next light switch stumbling over what might as well have been Shakespeare's lost play for all it mattered to me right now. I reached the switch and flicked it on.

I looked around to spot the dozing Pokemon as it started to rise. "Oh shit a Darkrai, Ralts teleport us outside now!"

Ralts must have got the seriousness of my voice because we appeared outside immediately, in the same spot she had sent us to before when saving us from the falling tree. I quickly regained my bearings and felt slightly relieved that I had bothered to wear shoes to go down into the cellar. 'A Darkrai, seriously?' this couldn't be worse. The Dark type was resistant to ghost attacks, completely immune to Psychics and could know moves that would hit a normal type like the Eevees. This was definitely, absolutely horrendously bad I decided as the minor legendary rose up through the ground before us.

"Eevees spread out." The Eevees immediately began to fan round the Pokemon so it couldn't keep track of them all. The Darkrai kept spinning round in an effort to keep them all in it's sights.

A shout of "Go away!" rang out over us, it took me a second to realise it was the Darkrai talking.

"Ok all of you use Shadow Ball!" I cried out and three spheres of energy flew towards the Pitch-Black Pokemon. It simply rose above them, easily avoiding the three attacks. They collided together and exploded, temporarily blinding us as we were getting used to the approaching darkness. I realised this would have to be dealt with quickly. We couldn't win against this Pokemon in the dark, in its own territory.

The flash had a greater impact on the Darkrai though and it screamed, falling several feet before it could regain sufficient control to re establish it's position in mid air. It hit me then. The Darkrai needed to concentrate to fly, if I could keep it occupied it wouldn't be able to escape or maybe pass through solid objects.

"Keep firing Shadow balls!" The Eevees immediately began to fire volley after volley at the Darkrai, he kept trying to avoid them but couldn't evade them all. He was moving lower with each successive hit. Soon he would be on the ground where the Eevees would have the advantage.

Whether or not he realised it, he was moving towards the tree line. "One of you use Quick attack up that tree." The command was obeyed and one of the Eevees dashed towards the tree running almost vertically up it and jumping off colliding with the Darkrai. They both fell to the ground but the Eevee fell beneath the Darkrai and cushioned the collision. The Darkrai got up, the Eevee didn't. The two remaining Eevees were tiring now, the constant Shadow balls were tiring them, they wouldn't last much longer. The Darkrai wasn't in good shape either, the battle could go either way.

"Quickly, one more Shadow ball." One more attack from the Eevees flew towards the Darkrai, he managed to dodge one but the other clipped his side knocking him down again. The Eevees were panting with exhaustion now. "Ok finish with two Quick attacks!" The Eevees began to run at the Darkrai as he got up. He turned to look at the rapidly approaching pokemon and a sphere of black energy appeared in each of his two hands. They flew outwards at each of the Eevees who couldn't swerve in time to avoid them. Both Eevees collapsed bouncing on the ground as their legs gave in under them. I realised this was a Dark void attack, Darkrai's signature attack that could send you to sleep.

The Eevees were all unconscious, it was just me and him now. I doubted I would be able to do anything to the Pokemon, I was afraid. The Darkrai placed his hands together and brought them apart both palms facing each other. A perfect sphere of darkness began to form. This was no Dark void or Shadow ball, this was something else, something much more dangerous.

The Darkrai released it's power, firing a Dark pulse directly at me. I didn't stand a chance.

"Ralts!" came a cry from behind me and then Ralts teleported to me, transporting us away again, instantly I appeared on the roof. I looked around. "Ral ralts" she said, I guessed she said stay here and then she teleported back down to face the Dark type on her own.

Then began one of the most amazing confrontations I would ever see. The Darkrai was fast even in it's weakened state, but Ralts was faster. She teleported round him, firing Shadow balls from every direction, The Darkrai managed to avoid some of them but their sheer number was too great, the battle was going in our favour. Ralts was tiring though and she couldn't keep this up forever, the barrage of attacks lessened until eventually both Pokemon were trading blows, Darkrai firing combinations of Dark pulse and Dark void while Ralts was soon relegated to just dodging the onslaught.

A Dark pulse managed to hit her though and she fell, tumbling to the ground. The Darkrai approached the little Pokemon as she tried to get up. The Dark pulse was super effective against a Psychic like her and even though it barely hit I knew it had done serious damage. She looked up as the Darkrai approached. He stood over her looking down. Another dark pulse began to form in his hands. At this range it would definitely kill her.

I couldn't do anything and I felt myself begin to cry. There was nothing else I could do. I was trapped on the roof without a hope of getting to Ralts in time to save her. Ralts looked away from the Darkrai. He made a huffing noise and made as if to fire his attack. I looked up from the scene, not wanting to see what happened next. My eyes fell on the tree. The same one me and the Pokemon had used for target practise and the same one that had nearly killed us when it's top almost fell on us. The wood that had fallen was still there where Ralts had dropped it. We hadn't found the time to move it.

Then I noticed movement. The wood was shaking. Before my eyes it started to rise. The Darkrai was turned away and didn't see as the wood as it came hurtling towards him, slamming into his back and sending him down onto the floor, unconscious. Ralts unsteadily got to her feet. She looked at the unconscious Darkrai and then up at me. Before my eyes she began to glow, white light covering her from head to toe. The bright figure changed before my eyes growing taller and slimmer.

The light receded to reveal a Kirlia still looking up towards me. She used her Psychic powers and levitated me off the roof bringing me down gently to the ground. As soon as she let go of the power I ran over to the Darkrai. I grabbed one of the Pokeballs out of my pocket and clicked the button. It grew into a large sphere and I tossed it towards the Pitch-Black Pokemon. It opened in mid air and the Pokemon was converted to red light which was drawn into the metal sphere. It fell to the ground and began shaking and beeping, 'just like in the game' I thought. The ball beeped one more time and fell still. I walked over and picked it up.

"It appears I've caught a Darkrai" I couldn't help but say. I turned to Ralts, no Kirla now as I looked her up and down. Her dress was much higher now revealing much of her grass green legs and her hairstyle had changed. She was slimmer and had grown about a foot taller, doubling in height. I pressed the button on the Pokeball containing Darkrai making it shrink and deposited it in my pocket before going over to her. As I reached her she gasped and collapsed in my arms. I gently picked her up and turned to see the Eevees were waking up, still unsteady on their feet they made their way over to me and we walked back inside, me still carrying an unconscious Kirlia in my arms. I could deal with the Darkrai tomorrow but for now we would sleep much more easily.

**So what do you think so far? All reviews appreciated but please no flaming flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow so happy to see a few people adding this to their favourites. I'm really an amateur writer but one day I'd like to write something of my own so thanks for the support.**

**To Cenobite829: I get where you're coming from with the Darkrai, but you have to remember this isn't just the game that has started merging with the real one but the anime as well. If you watched the anime you'll know that ridiculously weak Pokemon can win battles as long as their young, reckless trainer thinks of something at the last second. In this case Ethan was using four Pokemon and barely won the battle. In addition, I may not ever mention this but the Pokemon all started off at low levels when they arrived and the Darkrai has had no training or battling so far. **

**The way I see it is that the Darkrai was somewhere round level seven while the Eevees and Ralts about fifteen. I hope this alleviates your scepticism. Thanks for reviewing/commenting **

**P.S. Ethan may look like a Gary Stu right now but he is far from perfect.**

**"Speech"**

**'thoughts'**

Pokemon: Coming to Life

Chapter 6

We got up some time around ten the next day. I had told my parents what had happened and they had seemed relieved. Mum had gone out shopping and Dad went to work. Today I had the house to myself.

I decided not to help train the Pokemon today, they had had enough training for a while. So instead I decided we would just relax in the warmth of the house. First things first though, I had a Darkrai to deal with. So I got dressed and fed the Pokemon and leaving them to eat I went outside carrying his Pokeball. I moved to an open area and let the sphere open. Darkrai appeared before me. It was then I began considering the wisdom of doing this on my own. With no way to defend myself I was at the Pokemon's mercy.

He looked at me for a second before speaking. "You caught me." He said it bluntly, like a man resigned to the gallows. His voice was very deep, it terrified me. What surprised me more was that he could speak. Clearly he had learnt somehow or maybe it was a trait of Darkrai to be able to speak a little English.

At least he could communicate with me. "Yes I did." Nothing witty there, quite frankly I was concentrating on not revealing how terrified I was.

"How?"

I was slightly taken aback at his question. He was there after all. "After my Ralts beat you I used this," I said, holding up the Pokeball for him to see.

He looked at the sphere for some time. I was about to lose patience and ask whether my answer was enough when he looked back up, looking directly into my eyes.

"What will you do now?" he asked. He sounded afraid, maybe angry. He seemed to think he was as much at my mercy as I was at his.

"Well that depends," I said, stalling. "What will happen if I keep you?"

"My power will grow, with your training I will become much stronger and serve you as a faithful servant."

He gave no indication of regret as he spoke but I could see something in his face. He was willing to stay with me, but surely he knew he could escape if he wanted to at any time. "Why do you want to stay?"

Now it was his turn to feel surprise, clearly he had let me see more than he had wanted. "I want to know how you were able to fight the nightmares I gave you." He looked at me in earnest. "How can you not have any fears, I could find nothing in you save for a childhood memory. How do you do it?" His voice grew louder as he spoke, he was shouting, weeping even. Now this really freaked me out.

"I don't know, I guess I just accept things as they are maybe." I knew it wasn't an answer, but then I didn't have an answer to give, he knew what he was talking about but I had no clue, as far as I knew I was subject to the same fears and insecurities as everyone else. Hell, I'll admit I was still a virgin, there was something to be anxious about, though not a big surprise considering that I am almost the definition of nerd, but without the taped up glasses or the lisp or is that a geek. Actually, what is the difference anyway?

I read books, avoid intimacy and generally preferred to spend my time on my own really. So I most certainly knew that I ought to have fears. I may not openly have any, or be aware myself of them but I was sure my subconscious had nurtured a few.

He made a huffing sound in reply, he was disappointed in my answer and so was I. Normally I could bullshit with the best of them, but today I was clearly off my game. We fell into an awkward silence. I thought about what would happen if I kept Darkrai. He was incredibly powerful, almost certainly what I needed if I were to protect me and my family from dangerous wild Pokemon. But his reasons for staying worried me. What would he do if he got his answer and didn't like it. Not to mention the fact I couldn't guarantee the nightmares would stop. He may have some degree of control over them but I doubted he could stop them. Bad Dreams was his ability, it was an intrinsic part of him and if I remembered rightly he fed on nightmares, he would die without them. I couldn't force him to stay and starve him of nourishment and let him slowly die.

'Unless I feed him,' I thought. Apparently I couldn't feed him my nightmares. Could I willingly expose someone else to near constant nightmares to keep him alive and under my power? I decided I wasn't that dark, not yet.

"You can't stay, you know that don't you."

"But you have captured me now, I belong to you, master."

I couldn't help a feeling of power as I heard him say those words. I did in fact own this Darkrai. With a little training it would become ten times more powerful and with more it would be unstoppable. Nothing could stand in our way, nothing could hurt me or those I cared about.

I turned away; I couldn't bear the look he was giving me, tempting me with his power. I thought back over the last few weeks. Meeting Pokemon, only something I ever imagined doing and now I was living with four of them and had battled a Darkrai, and miraculously won. My life had changed completely, but had I?

I turned back to Darkrai. "You can't stay Darkrai, your ability is too..."

"I know." And this time his voice really did sound resentful, resentful of his own power.

"You could travel away from here, stay hidden, stay away from those who might harm you for what you are."

"But how? Now I am bound by that infernal contraption I am stuck with you as you are with me."

I looked at the Pokeball in my hand. 'Such a powerful device.'

I looked back up at Darkrai and then made my decision. I opened the empty Pokeball and pressed a hidden button. I recalled Darkrai. Then I released him again. He looked confused for a second.

"Master?"

"No. I am not your master Darkrai," I said calmly, though I felt saddened by what I was saying, letting go of the ambitions that had began to plague me moments ago. "You are free now"

"Free?"

The Darkrai sounded like I felt, both sad and relieved. Maybe he thought I would make a good master and trainer. Maybe he was relieved to escape the clutches of a human, happy to escape confinement. I would never find out and I pondered this as he began to drift away.

"Thankyou Ethan," I heard as he began to sink into the shadows of a nearby tree. I wondered how he had learnt my name as he disappeared before I turned away back to the house, feeling slightly relieved. I hoped I had done the right thing. God knew I might have needed his power someday, but what might I have done with it in the meantime?

I entered to see all the Pokemon had finished eating. Kirlia had sat on a high stool to eat off the table. 'Still cute.'

"I released him." I didn't know what I was feeling. Regret, sadness, relief, anger. Time would tell how whether I should have let him go. The Pokemon all looked at me, still holding the empty Pokeball in my hands.

"Eve ee vee" The male Eevee said. While I couldn't understand him I knew he could see how I felt. He was trying to comfort me.

"I'm ok," I lied, "Who wants to go watch tv?"

I picked up Kirlia. She squirmed. In my grasp and I almost dropped her before putting her down on the stool. She looked at me and then teleported away, a moment later she startled me by appearing again, sitting on my shoulder, with an arm holding onto my head for support. I would have shrugged at this sudden change in behaviour but I would have knocked Kirlia from her new perch. We made our way to my room and the big plasma tv mounted on the wall. Some might say I was lucky to have SKY tv and a wall mounted plasma in my bedroom and they would be fully justified in saying so. We spent the rest of the day watching tv, Kirlia sat on my shoulder, head resting against mine while the Eevees sat in a pile round my feet.

My parents returned later that evening. We discussed my release of the Darkrai and Dad's return to work. My parents agreed with my decision, we couldn't have kept a Pokemon like that, regardless of how strong it may have become.

There were still problems with travel but the Pokemon outbreaks were becoming less frequent round the country. It finally looked like things might gain a semblance of normalcy. I realised might have to return to University. I had stayed home after the change and it was only thanks to the Government closing the schools that I wasn't missing my education. Now though I had four Pokemon to look after and I didn't want to just leave them all, my parents could manage to feed them but it was me who really looked after them, it would be like leaving your pets in the hands of the neighbours for much longer than a two week holiday. Maybe I could take one with me but I had no doubts that if I brought an unbound Pokemon with me someone would try and catch it. However, I still had one Pokeball, the other appeared broken after my release of Darkrai.

That evening it was announced on the news that not only were Pokeballs soon to be arriving for sale in shops but the Government was ending the state of emergency that had brought most of the country to a halt over the last few weeks. Good old consumerism and capitalism were bringing the world back to order. It seemed wrong somehow.

I studied in Lancaster it was a fairly small city with good travel links and not too far from home to be a hassle travelling there and back. I would have to catch a train but that was no problem as many of my clothes were still in my room in my rented house so there wouldn't be too much to carry, just my laptop and a few books.

I and my parents began to discuss this latest news. We decided I ought to go back to university if only to get a good qualification. Science, specifically genetics was going to become very important in the next few years and it would be very useful for me to get educated as fast as possible. We discussed what would happen with the Pokemon. Mum was growing fond of the cuddly Eevees and it seemed like she could take good care of them.

Eventually I excused myself and me, Kirlia and the Eevees went up to my room. The Eevees all got ready to sleep huddled back round their eggs and dropped off in seconds. Kirlia looked towards the bathroom and gestured with a brief "Kir," to get my attention. I realised she wanted a bath. In fact we both needed a good wash, neither of us had washed after the encounter with Darkrai the night before and I realised I must be starting to smell a bit.

I quickly ran us a bath but as I was about to help undress Kirlia as I had when she was a Ralts she pushed my hands away, blushing bright red. I got the message and left her to undress herself, apparently modesty had become a bigger part of her personality, or maybe she was just growing up, she looked more like a twelve or eleven year old now, quite short for a twelve year old, but that was the impression I got from her figure and behaviour.

I was just about to settle down and read something while she bathed when she shouted from the bathroom.

I came in to see Kirlia had undressed and got in the bath herself. Though apparently, she still wanted my attention as she bathed. She was more subdued as I rinsed out her hair, but I could see she still loved the attention and the feeling of the bubbles all around her. After a while I pulled her out as before and averted my gaze as she grabbed a small towel using Psychic and wrapped it round herself before calling to let me know I could look up again. I grinned at the look of her hair all mussed up after she had rubbed it dry It was strangely funny.

She left herself, just able to walk up the two tiled steps that led from my bathroom to my Bedroom. I washed myself briefly, before returning to the bedroom in Pyjama bottoms and slipped under the covers, joining Kirlia who rubbed up against my chest just like before, not much was going to change after all then.

"Kirlia?" I asked, "Would you like to come with me to University, or would you rather stay here with my parents and the Eevees?"

Her response was to hug me more tightly. "Lia Kirl" she said and nuzzled even closer if that was possible. It looked like she wanted to come with me.

"Even if you have to get into a Pokeball and let me catch you?" She became rigid for a second.

"Kirlia" she said meaningfully, relaxing back against me. She might not have liked the idea but knew it would be necessary if I was going to keep her with me and she knew I would keep her safe.

I settled down and quickly fell asleep.

**Well who would have guessed Ethan would have released that Darkrai. Did he make the right decision? We might never find out, what will happen to Darkrai now? Perhaps I'll write a separate story, revealing his experiences in the human world. If anyone would like this idea, please leave it in a comment/review and I might set up a poll and see what you all think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**For those interested I have set up the poll for whether or not I will write Darkrai's story. I'll take fifty votes before I decide anything.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Pokemon: Coming to life

**Ethan's POV**

**Two weeks after the events of the last chapter**

I had received an Email two days ago. The University was going to reopen in a few days, I would be leaving today. I had a rucksack filled with a few books and other electronics I hadn't risked leaving over the holidays.

Kirlia was standing next to me outside the door, I was saying goodbye to Mum, Dad had left for work early as usual so he wouldn't be here to say goodbye. Instead, we had said our farewells before going to bed the night before.

I looked down at Kirlia. "Ready?"

She nodded and I pulled the remaining Pokeball out from my pocket, I pressed the button at it's centre, making it expand to full size and then threw it towards Kirlia. It stopped in midair and opened. Kirlia was absorbed into the ball in a red beam and then the sphere flew back towards my hand.

I opened up the Pokeball again, releasing Kirlia who teleported onto my shoulder. I pocketed the ball.

The taxi arrived at the gate and I picked up my bags and got in with Kirlia. If the driver was angry or resentful of the Pokemon he didn't show it. In fact he was quite pleasant, we chatted together like any other journey, not what I really expected.

It wasn't till he revealed his daughter had kept a Growlithe that had appeared in place of the family dog that I felt confident enough to talk to him about the change. It seemed quite a few other families kept Pokemon now and there was actually a fairly big demand for any Pokemon that could be kept easily as a pet.

'Maybe a use for those Eevee eggs, I wonder if they would be willing to part with a few.'

That was my rational mind starting to assert control after a few weeks of madness. Damned logic.

Eventually we arrived at the station. A few people gave me and Kirlia some mean looks as we waited for the train, others were indifferent, one little girl I spotted pointed Kirlia out to her mother who pretended not to notice. The girl continued to stare at Kirlia till we got on the train. Amazingly the trains were running on time and we set off almost immediately after getting on.

Kirlia during all this had been looking around frantically, awestruck at everything. She had kept her head flat against the car window on the way there and after we got out her head never stopped turning as she took in the world outside of my family's property.

It reminded me of how a little child would react to going out on a trip somewhere new. I chuckled as we got on the train and sat down, grabbing a window seat and table to ourselves. I thought we would get the four seats to ourselves until a young guy about my age grabbed the seat opposite me.

He was fairly tall, taller than me with bright vivid ginger hair. I had enjoyed pointing out to people whenever they called me ginger at school that my hair was definitely not ginger, they had never really been able to argue with it but still never let it go.

"So you have a Pokemon?" he said breaking the non spoken code among many travellers that you should never interact with each other. Apparently he didn't know about it. His accent was a fairly clear Scottish, It was quite pleasant.

"Well, I guess that's fairly obvious," I replied nicely, if he wanted a chat I wasn't really going to argue. It was nice to speak to someone near 'bouts my own age for a change. "This is, my Kirlia and I'm Ethan."

Kirlia had been staring at him since he sat down with rapt curiosity. As I said her name she jumped up like a student caught daydreaming. The man laughed at her reaction, I joined in with a brief chuckle. She looked a bit upset and blushed bright red, at being made fun of but I didn't think things would escalate to paranormal activity.

"Well my name's Alex, but most people just call me Scotty."

"Well Scotty, where 'bouts are you headed?"

"Uni in Edinburgh, I'm studying Genetics."

"Cool, I'm doing a Biol course too." Having established a common ground, we chatted together about our studies for about half an hour or so, until after having been completely ignored all this time, Kirlia jumped up on my lap, rather harder than necessary I might add. She snuggled down until her head was resting on my stomach and went to sleep, tugging one of my arms round her assertively.

We continued to chat together about Uni stuff for a few more minutes before the train arrived in Lancaster station. I said goodbye to my new friend and we promised to add each other online as soon as possible on Facebook. I shook Kirlia awake and she returned to her perch on my shoulder as I got off the train and began walking towards my accommodation.

We arrived about fifteen minutes later and I let myself in. Universlty wouldn't be starting for a few more days so my other housemates wouldn't be arriving till the day after tomorrow. I hadn't told them about Kirlia yet. I wondered what the landlords would have to say on the keeping of Pokemon.

'Did they count as pets?'

I dragged my bag upstairs and dropped it down by my bed Kirlia immediately jumped off me and teleported to the window, looking out over the street. Thankfully I was on the second floor up so no one would see her. I didn't want her to cause a panic or something. More importantly I didn't want someone to decide they didn't like her and cause trouble.

While I knew Kirlia was a nice friendly Pokemon I didn't know what would happen if someone decided to harm one of us. I was fairly sure that no matter how big the man or whatever weapon he was carrying it would be useless against a Pokemon blessed with telekinetic powers. I feared for others safety, which seemed mildly amusing for some reason despite the seriousness of the situation. Clearly my rational, scientific mind was coming back to full power. I would be over-analysing things again in no time.

We spent the rest of the day in my room. I set up my laptop and various chargers and Kirlia spent most of her time watching the world outside, people down in the street walked past and she watched attentively. Once again I went to thinking about how cute she was, 'surely no one would want to hurt her.'

We ordered Pizza takeaway, it was a new experience for Kirlia who didn't seem to like the meat products like pepperoni I had ordered. I managed to find some veg for her and ordered a side of potato wedges and we ate together in my room. Surprisingly she loved spicy food as much as she did sweet fruits. She almost finished the side order before I was able to claim a few nibbles for myself.

The house didn't have a bath but it did have a shower. If Kirlia was going to stay well groomed she would have to learn what a shower was like. More importantly I wouldn't want to impose on my housemates and it would be rude to take up extra water running a bath.

I decided that now was as good a time as any and I introduced her to an electric shower. Kirlia seemed shy at first but I eventually managed to convince her it would be a good way to stay in my friends good graces if she stayed clean and didn't have regular baths, it wasn't like she hadn't been naked around me before and I helped her get used to the whole thing. She jumped at first at the feeling of warm water running down her back but soon started to enjoy the experience. I left her to it for a while till she finished and then washed myself.

We went to sleep that night together in my bed. Explaining things tomorrow would be a challenge but my housemates were good people, they wouldn't hold the actions of other Pokemon against me or Kirlia. I certainly hoped not anyway. I had no idea what had happened to everyone during the last couple of months.

The next day we set out and went shopping early that morning. I couldn't just leave Kirlia on her own and by going early I hoped to avoid large groups of people. I put Kirlia in one of the Child seats as I walked round, which attracted some attention from other early shoppers. I even spotted some people, mostly young like me with their own Pokemon. That was a relief, I didn't want to be the odd one out.

We got back to the house around nine and unpacked the shopping. Mostly food and veg but I had bought myself some new headphones and a spare USB drive as well. Kirlia started eating a chocolate covered biscuit. It was her first time eating chocolate and as you might have guessed she loved it. I brought a small plate upstairs with a few of them upstairs with us and she ate her way through them on my lap while I read a book.

It wasn't till twelve that I heard a rattling at the door as someone entered. I got up, leaving a once again oblivious Kirlia eating her last remaining biscuit and went downstairs to greet the first arrival. It was Sally Smith, who did a similar course as me and this resulted in us spending a lot of time together and as a result we were fairly close friends.

She had long black hair and was quite short which emphasised her pretty face and was from Manchester.

"Hi!" I said from the stairs as she entered.

"Hi Ethan, how's it going?"

She went upstairs and left her bags in her room, then came downstairs and we chatted together for a few minutes catching up on what happened to us at Christmas. I hadn't done anything much for Christmas or new year but she had been to quite a few parties over that month.

Eventually we got to talking about the change. Sally hadn't really encountered Pokemon and didn't seem to have any enmity towards them, I then brought up the subject of my experiences finishing by explaining that I had brought Kirlia with me.

"Wow, so where is she?"

I shouted to Kirlia who immediately teleported into my lap.

"Kirlia, this is Sally, she's one of my housemates."

Kirlia looked up at Sally who she smiled at the little Pokemon.

"Hi."

"Kirl" she said in reply.

The two girls shook hands which made me chuckle.

"What?" sally said.

"This is just too weird; I never expected something like this to happen."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

The three of us spent the rest of the day in the house together chatting or watching tv.

Two days later and no one else had arrived. It looked like we were the only two who had managed to return. Neither of us brought it up and it seemed like we both had come to the same conclusions concerning our friends.

I received a phone call from Mum that Evening.

"Ethan. Dad hasn't come home today."

She was crying and I immediately came to the same conclusion she had. There had been riots in Liverpool.

"I'll come home straight away," I said.

"No, no you stay there. I don't want to risk you travelling if we can help it."

I eventually relented to her. I didn't want to stay here and do nothing but she had a point and if it made her feel better to have me safe in a city that had seen relatively little violence so far I would indulge her.

I and sally caught the bus into the University grounds the next day. As was normal for us we barely arrived in the lecture halls before it started. It was something dull about hormones and I had too much on my mind to concentrate. Kirlia had eventually been convinced to stay in her Pokeball during the lectures and the moment we got out I let her out again.

She jumped up and hugged me, returning to her spot on my left shoulder and me and Sally went out for something to eat. It was meant to be a campus university even though many students were in off campus accommodation, so we went to a Fish and chips before our next lecture.

Later that day me, Sally and Kirlia were relaxing by a pond, watching the fish. There were quite a few other people around enjoying the warmth of a sunny day.

We eventually stopped talking just enjoying each other's company. Kirlia had sat herself between us and had started to fall asleep, leaning against sally. We both agreed it was cute.

I looked round and towards the pond. There had been fish there before. I wondered if there might be any Pokemon there now.

I got up and walked closer to the waters edge. In fact there were quite a few Pokemon around. I spotted a Goldeen and then a Magicarp which swam to the waters edge.

We both studied each other for a moment. Then the Magicarp slowly began to glow.

'wow it's evolving,' I thought. "That Magicarp's evolving"

'That _Magicarp's _evolving'

"Everybody run a Magicarp's about to evolve!"

A few people got the seriousness of the situation and soon everyone was running away from the pond area as fast as they could. I ran over to Sally and Kirlia who was waking up with all the noise.

"Ethan what's going on?"

"A Gyarados," I said, already dreading the name.

Then I heard a roar. It wasn't from the water though, it was from above us. I looked up into the sky. There was a Charizard making it's way towards us.

"Ok now would be a good time to run." We did, rejoining the crowds as we huddled into a nearby building. The roaring of two powerful Pokemon outside didn't help the tension.

The building shook and then the roof collapsed. Kirlia used Reflect to block the falling debris from me, Sally and a few others, some weren't as lucky. We ran out of the building and eventually fell into a walk as we escaped the battling Pokemon outside.

"Wow," was all I could say. We began walking back to our house. It didn't look like the University was going to be opened after all.

The next day I had packed my things and me and Sally were saying our goodbyes. We wouldn't be seeing each other again, that was almost certain. I hadn't told Mum I was coming back, I would explain what had happened when I returned.

Before I could set off a small crowd had gathered around me.

"That's a Pokemon, hand it over." One of them said gesturing at Kirlia on my shoulder. I guessed he was the ringleader.

"Why should I?" I replied. This was going to get nasty.

"Pokemon are monsters they deserve death after what went down yesterday," he said venomously.

"And my Kirlia was responsible for that?"

"Just hand over the Pokemon kid and no one gets hurt."

"No."

He produced a baseball bat, from where I couldn't tell but it wasn't like that mattered. He eyed it and then me.

"Last chance."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, he was afraid and clearly didn't know what was about to happen. Kirlia was watching him carefully.

"Please friend, walk away, you don't want this," I did try to reason with him at least.

The crowd closed in, blocking our escape. The man stepped forward.

"Filthy pokemon loving freak," and with that swung the bat.

It never reached me. The man froze in place, completely covered in psychic energy. The crowd withdrew backwards, suddenly wary. Kirlia looked at the man and then manipulated him, struggling against the powerful creature as she forced him to his knees.

"Kir," she said but didn't try to go further. I leaned down and picked up the bat which had fallen to the floor next to him. I stood back up and looked around at the mob.

"Shame on you. Shame on you all for taking out your fear against those who would do you no harm, those who might have protected you from the so called monsters."

I had their full attention now.

"Just who are the real monsters here?" I asked them, looking pointedly down at the frozen man before me.

"These creatures may be dangerous, but most of them are friendly if you give them a chance. Perhaps the next Pokemon won't be as forgiving as me and Kirlia are."

The crowd looked down, some too ashamed at what they had almost done, a few just walked away and others looked angry, ready for a fight. I spotted a man who looked like he would give it a try. I looked him in the eyes. He decided it wasn't worth it.

I dropped the bat and picked up my bag and with Kirlia sitting on my left shoulder, walked away. As I walked away I heard a gasp as the leader was released from Kirlia's grasp. No one came after us and there were no more incidents as we made our way to the train station, and home.

**I'll be going back to University myself tomorrow so I won't be writing as much as I have during the last week or so, but don't worry I'll try to keep writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well now the story is picking up. Let's see what happens next.**

"**Thoughts"**

"**Speech"**

Pokemon: Coming to Life

Chapter 8

We called a taxi after making our stop and were just about to return home. Kirlia was sitting on my knee while I thought of how best to approach my newfound situation to Mum. She might have been relieved or disappointed that I would be staying home for a while. Previously, I might have decided to reapply soon for a place on another university but now I wasn't so sure.

The car stopped just short of the gate and we stepped out. The driver helped me get my bag out of the car boot and I paid him at which point he left. I could smell burning nearby.

I picked up the heavy bag and with Kirlia by my side started for the house. I walked past the gate and fell to my knees.

The house was smouldering, barely a building anymore, only charred fragments of a house I had lived in most of my life remained. Mum was nowhere to be seen, neither were the Eevees.

Footsteps behind me made me look round. It wasn't Mum, three men were standing before me about an arm's length apart from each other. They were looking at me. I immediately recognised one of them as Barry Wintenlow.

His father was a lord and was on the village council; in addition he was also quite a wealthy man. His son had responded to this by becoming an arrogant git. That wasn't to say he didn't have redeeming qualities, I just never really figured out what they were.

"What you doin' here Ethan?" he asked me.

"Barry. What happened here? Where is my mother?"

"Oh she burned well she did, Pokemon Loving freak that she was, those little monsters of hers too."

I was gobsmacked. I knew Barry wasn't a kind person, I knew he was arrogant but I never figured him for murder, let alone my own mother. I got angry and stood up facing the real freak before me.

"You, did this?"

"Yeah, oh I see you have a monster too." His tone grew menacing as he said it and his two compatriots stepped forward.

"Kirlia use Psychic on those goons."

The two thugs next to the cocky murderer were thrown back into the gates. There was a crunch as one of them flew into the stone wall instead. Neither man got up.

"Kirlia hold him down."

Just like she had done before Kirlia forced the man to his knees.

I turned away, looking back at the sight of the house for a second before turning away again, desperately looking for something to help me calm down and gain some control. I turned back round.

Barry was now kneeling before me, his head tilted slightly forwards, Kirlia was making him uncomfortable. She knew I was angry and knew he had destroyed the house and everything she had known as home, but she waited for my order. I couldn't help but admire her self-restraint.

I wanted to kill the little shit. I wanted to pull his eyes from his head and beat him senseless. I wanted to cause him as much pain as I felt at that very moment and I realised I could easily do it, no one would stop me, even if he hadn't burnt down all I knew I would have still wanted to see him feel pain.

That made what I did next all the more difficult.

"Why Barry, why kill?"

He struggled to look up at me. Kirlia released his head and it shot upwards causing him severe pain, he shouted out.

"Because, no one who likes Pokemon deserves to live. They are monstrosities that deserve no respect or mercy, neither do those that protect them, he spat at me. "Ha you can't prove I burnt down your house, you've got nothing now Prince, nothing!"

I looked at the smug expression on his face, the hatred arrogance and violence within him. There was clearly no such thing as God, or maybe there was I considered as I pulled out my Iphone from my pocket.

I played the recording back to him and watched his expression drop form smug arrogance to surprise and then sudden fear.

"You won't be escaping, you won't be murdered by me in cold blood either. I am not you Barry and I hope I never have to behave like you did."

"I am going to call the police now. I have more than adequate evidence to destroy your life." I turned around, forcing myself to look at the wreckage. "What would your father say?"

We both knew exactly what he would say. The older Wintenlow was a kind and just man, he dealt with people fairly and was incredibly generous. I had never heard of him receiving even so much as a nasty phone call. No doubt the man would be furious, Barry who had never really tried in school would no doubt lose his inheritance and would never relive his life of luxury.

His sister would be the next choice I was sure, a kind girl from what I knew called June who I had no doubt would abhor Barry's actions as much as her father. She wouldn't support him either.

Twenty minutes later I was driven to the police station by a kindly constable. Barry would be spending his time in prison and I gave the police copies of the recording I had made, I wouldn't have to see his trial if I didn't want. Everyone I spoke to was sure of that.

A spoilt, arrogant rich kid would not be in favour of any court. Neither would the judge once the evidence was laid before him. No lawyer would take his defence seriously or feel any desire to help him. At minimum he could expect fifteen years life. I doubted he could survive the first five.

I was met by the older Wintenlow as I started to leave the station. I had called a taxi, me and Kirlia would be spending the next several days in a hotel until we could arrange something better.

"Ethan stop."

I turned around at his voice. I knew the man by reputation if nothing else. I was willing to see what he had to say.

"Ethan, I cannot begin to say how sorr.."

"Save it Lord Wintenlow, you weren't to blame. Look at your daughter, she turned out fine." The man became more solemn.

He sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I dunno. My parents had money, I'm sure I'll be able to find my way."

"No, what are you going to do right now?"

"Oh," I said, taken aback, "I rented a hotel for the night, I'll be staying there till I can sort out something more permanent."

"Ethan I know you may say no to this but I'd be remiss if I didn't offer, come stay with me. My mansion has plenty of rooms and you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Why thank you sir, but rea.."

"Please Ethan, let me at least try to make amends for what my son has done."

I relented, He escorted me to his car and we were driven to his mansion. He hadn't come to see his son. The mansion was absolutely huge, the Wintenlows had been in money for generations. They had weathered storms of all descriptions and had come out smelling of roses every time.

The building was quieter than I remembered. I had visited before as a friend of June from daycare. Even though the Wintenlows could afford home care her father had seen sense in her spending time with others about her own age and we quickly hit it off. That friendship had gradually broken down over the years and now she was no more than a name on my Facebook page. I wondered where she was, then I realised it was gone past ten. She was probably already asleep in bed.

It was then I realised how tired I was and I yawned. Kirlia soon followed. She had never stayed up this late before and the day had taken a lot out of us. One of the few still awake servants ushered us inside and I was quickly shown to a large bedroom with a king sized bed. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on the bed. I didn't sleep well that night.

I woke up next morning later than usual. Kirlia was still asleep, having claimed a side of the giant bed for herself so I managed to get up without disturbing her and washed.

I dressed in a clean shirt and went to breakfast with the Lord of the house. When I arrived June wasn't there. It was just him and his wife who looked grief stricken, I didn't blame her. The two were in the middle of a heated argument when I came in and they immediately quieted down as I entered.

"Hello," I said.

"Ethan, do come sit down, breakfast is about to be served."

I obliged the man and sat down. Stanley Wintenlow wasn't a man to be easily disobeyed no matter how good a person he was reputed to be.

We talked about meaningless things as we ate. It wasn't until we had almost finished the meal that a servant walked in.

"Begging your pardon sir," she said before turning to me, sir your Pokemon won't let us into the bedroom she.."

I immediately grasped the situation. Kirlia was used to my almost never ending presence. It would be a shock to her not waking up to see me.

"Begging your pardon Lord Wintenlow but may I leave to deal with this?"

I looked towards him and regarded him and his wife. She looked mortified, angry even. I started to get an idea of what their conversation was about.

"Stanley, you let one of those. Things into the house?"

"Ethan's Kirlia is not dangerous love. Is she Ethan?" he replied turning to look at me as he finished. I looked back at her encounters with other Pokemon and people.

"She won't be a problem sir, you have my word on it." A man's word was something Lord Wintenlow understood and respected.

"Very well, I assume you can calm her down?"

"Of course."

"Very well, please do."

I left immediately followed closely by the servant girl. She was barely my height and looked terribly young. 'She must be new.'

We arrived quickly and with a few soft words I managed to enter the room and calm down the shrieking Pokemon. I managed to convince her I was ok and we were safe and it was a few more minutes before I was able to convince her it was best she went into her Pokeball.

"What happened to make Lady Wintenlow hate Pokemon so much?" I asked the girl as she came into the room.

"Oh, you don't know? Miss June was attacked by a Pokemon." The girl replied sadly.

I was speechless, now I understood what had led Barry to act as he did. I understood the grief of the mother and the sorrow of the father. He had lost both his children.

I returned to the dining room with Kirlia's ball safely in my pocket.

"Why didn't you tell me about June?" I demanded, I didn't want to sound threatening but I couldn't help a bit of my own concerns wash over my voice.

"Ethan, I.."

"No I understand that, but please tell me, what happened?"

"She was out shooting clay pigeons, when a large bird Pokemon attacked her. She had injured it somehow, from what the servant told me and it flew straight at her. My men managed to fend it off but not before.." lady Wintenlow began sobbing.

"is she..?"

"Not yet, her injuries were too severe. Doctors say she won't survive another few days."

"Can I see her? Is she awake?" In truth I barely knew her anymore. Hell, I had had no idea she had learnt to shoot, but still I cared for her. She was a childhood friend and after all the death lately I wanted to see her.

"She isn't awake but yes if you really must."

I was guided to her rooms by another maid and let inside. The room was as I remembered it, the big bed, the pillows and the teddy bear she had always carried around with her. The curtains were partly drawn, letting in just enough light to see while making it comfortable for the sleeping girl.

An IV was next to the bed, she was pale and more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair had grown longer than I remembered, it was Brown and glossy. Her face was practically angelic. 'She shouldn't have been allowed to die, not like this.'

I walked over to the bed and sat down on an available chair. I held her hand for a while. It was ice cold, then feverish. The sudden changes worried me. I could see bandages just above her bedcovers, I had no idea how far down they went but I could guess.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Ethan, is that you or am I dreaming again?"

Her voice was broken, she could barely talk and it looked like it did her a lot of pain just to say that little. I was surprised she recognised me. 'Has she been reading through my online profile?'

"Shh, don't talk or you might open your wounds again." I leaned closer to help her sit up on the bed without hurting herself further.

She gave a weezing chuckle," not like it matters now anyway."

"You aren't going to die June."

At this she got serious. "And what makes you think you can help?"

She sounded scornful but I could detect a trace of hope amid it all. 'Does she know I have a Pokemon?'

Then it hit me. There might be a way to help her after all.

"June, ok I'm about to do something, please stay calm." I couldn't help but feel apprehensive at what I was about to do.

I pulled out Kirlia's Pokeball and got up. June saw it and tensed up. She knew what the sphere was and tensed up further as I opened it. A sudden wave of pain flew over her and she passed out with a gasp. I released Kirlia who immediately jumped into my arms and then looked round the room spotting June on the bed.

"Kirlia?" I asked quietly, "can you help her?"

Kirlia stepped over the bed. She looked at the sleeping figure and then back at me. I nodded my head encouragingly. She placed her small hands over the sleeping girl. They began to glow. I watched amazed. 'Is this a Heal pulse?'

The light grew brighter and then the door opened, followed swiftly by June's parents.

"Young man, what the hell is going on!"

"Quiet," I hissed back.

Lord Wintenlow looked at the scene and then back at me.

"You better know what you're doing boy."

We watched in silence as the light from Kirlia's hands grew brighter and brighter until eventually we could barely see her and June. Then suddenly the light stopped. Kirlia looked up at me and swayed.

I caught her before she hit the floor.

Then a miracle happened. June opened her eyes. "Mother, Father, when did you get in?"

It was then we realised she had leant forward in the bed and hadn't even winced. Lady Wintenlow stepped forward and pulled back the bedcovers, briskly pulling back the bandages round her waist. The skin on her belly was perfect, not even a scratch. I immediately averted my gaze. I doubted Lord Wintenlow would approve of me looking at his daughter in this state.

I laid Kirlia down against the bed. She was fast asleep and it would take time for her to recover. I looked up to see the family together, smiling, tears of joy running down both parent's cheeks. It looked like June was healed.

Kirlia began to glow.

"Is she?" June asked.

"Evolving?Yes," I said having seen the event twice before now.

The little girl on the bed was covered again by light, but this time it didn't just come from her hands. It encapsulated her whole body. She changed shape, growing taller until when the light faded a sleeping Gardevoir was lying before us next to June. Damn she was beautiful. I felt stupid thinking those thoughts but they were true. She struck a striking figure and her elfin face was flawless. She sighed in her sleep, not having woken, dreaming sweet dreams of the innocent.

It was then I decided what I wanted to do with my life. Raise pokemon and support them in any way I could.

I picked up Gardevoir and carried her back to the rooms Lord Wintenlow had given to me and laid her on the bed. I waited there till she woke up about an hour later.

"Gard?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey there, erm, now don't be shocked or anything but."

She looked down and gasped. She quickly got up and ran to a mirror on the wall. She spun around, looking herself all over. She giggled, spinning round again, admiring her reflection. She was now around five feet tall. Her hair had retained to something similar to what she had as a Kirlia but now the red spikes in her hair had moved, forming a chest guard that came out between her breasts and shoulder blades on her back. Her dress was plain white and reached to the ground, just above her green feet.

The Pokemon stopped looking at her reflection and turned to me, a huge smile on her face. She ran over and hugged me, almost impaling me on the chest spike.

"Gar gardeeevoir!"

I smiled at her, she was happy and that made me happy. Together we left the room heading back towards June's bedroom. We were stopped half way there by a servant who told us that his Lordship was with his family in the conservatory.

We were escorted there and then the servant left us at the door. We entered to see them talking together and laughing. The scene brought back memories of my own family. I fought not to let myself look sad and joined them.

"Ethan. I cannot say how happy I am right now. Who would have thought you might actually be able to save my daughter."

I blushed, "Sir it wasn't my doing, the credit all goes to Gardevoir."

The man got up and took Gardevoir's hand and leaned down to kiss it. "Miss, I am truly in your debt, you and Ethan are always welcome here."

Now it was Gardevoir's turn to blush. "Garde," she replied curtseying. I had no idea where she learnt to do that.

It was then I noticed June looking at me. Taking everything in, and I mean everything. I started feeling myself blush again but I think I managed to hold most of it back.

Then June realised I had spotted her checking me out and she began to glow bright red. Clearly red was becoming a theme.

Later I managed to excuse myself from the family and me and Gardevoir were driven back to my house. I walked through the wreckage. I doubted I would find anything but I needed to see it. I needed closure.

A shout from Gardevoir caught my attention. I ran over as she pulled back burnt wood and rocks to reveal five eggs. One was smashed but the others seemed intact. I told Gardevoir to take the eggs back to the car.

I continued my search through the debris. It was then I made my own discovery. A flash of light caught my eye and I quickly made my way over. The area I was standing in was directly below where my parent's bedroom used to be. There was metal everywhere. It had pooled in places and cooled down.

Clearly the safe had not survived the flames but apparently the jewellery had. I dug through the ash and pulled back still warm metal and eventually prized out several gemstones.

I gasped. They weren't just gemstones anymore. Each jewel and precious rock had been turned into something else. In my hands were several fire, thunder and water stones, I could just about make out the symbols of fire and water and a thunderbolt on each coloured gem. There were even a few others, an oval stone, dusk stone and many others fell through my fingers as I picked through the rubble.

I quickly gathered them up and pocketed them. They had maintained their sizes and shapes and fit easily into my pockets, some still partially covered in precious metals.

I made my way back to the car. There wouldn't be anything else left. I and Gardevoir were driven back to the mansion carrying four Pokemon eggs and several thousand pounds worth of what used to be just precious gems but which now I knew would soon be worth ten times their previous worth.

I quickly hid the gemstones in my bag and went to explain what I had found to Lord Wintenlow. I gave him a full description of what an Eevee was. Whether he was pleased or not by my discovery I didn't know but I didn't plan for the eggs to be a burden on him. I was already developing a plan.

Later that day a lawyer arrived on the premises, asking to see me.

He had worked with my father and was a fairly close family friend. He quickly worked his way through my parents will. Obviously I had inherited everything they had owned, being their only child but I was more surprised to find each of them had taken out large life insurance policies. I was now a very wealthy man.

He quickly excused himself after explaining a few other details, but I had already forgotten about him. It looked like things were falling into place. Now I had money, land of my own and most likely full support from the village council to do whatever the hell I wanted. I felt a grin cross my face.

'Time to rebuild.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's chapter 9, sorry for the wait.**

Pokemon: Coming to Life

Chapter 9

A few months later and thing were progressing nicely. After getting the blessing of the village council I had hired a group of engineers who had quickly designed my new facility. It was more like a farm than anything else. The house was being completely rebuilt. I had already designed separate buildings where I could keep various pokemon in relative comfort.

I would be starting with mostly normal and grass types but I had ideas for a large pond and some sort of rockery for the remaining type groups. When the eggs hatched they would have a brand new home.

There were even a few Pokemon assisting in the construction. I noticed a Machoke and Machop on the day work started. Quite frankly it looked like they did the work of ten men, carrying loads that would impress professional bodybuilders, with one hand. It took less than a week for the new foundations to be laid and from there things accelerated. The house was almost completely built. Only a few things like gas and electric remained.

The other buildings were coming along nicely as well and I arrived one day to observe the progress of everything. I was impressed, even though I knew nothing about construction I could see the efficiency of the whole operation. Nothing was out of place, they were actually cleaning up as they went along.

During all this June had helped out. It seemed she had a way with people and it was by her efforts that I had found good, hardworking contractors who knew how to get a job done. Somehow she and Gardevoir had also become close friends. At first I felt jealous at the sudden lack of her attention but with all the things I was busy doing I had no time for worrying. Organising most of the operation took a lot of my time and I was glad Gardevoir had found a friend.

Two of the Eevee eggs had hatched at this point. Both were female which I knew was unlikely considering their gender ratio so I hoped the remaining Eevees would be male. Limiting the number of females seemed the smartest way to go if I was to control their population. I remembered from the game that family relations didn't matter with breeding and I wondered if it would be the same in this case.

Another month and things were complete. It was approaching winter and a third egg had hatched to produce yet another female. With one egg left I hoped I could acquire at least one male, Eevees would make great Pokemon pets, bring in a good income to support my plans and provide Pokemon protection and companionship to many children. It would be a good step towards earning the future generation's love towards Pokemon.

I was going that day to settle in my new home, having finally left the Wintenlow residence I thanked Lord Wintenlow for his hospitality and support over the construction and took a taxi with Gardevoir to my new home.

I let myself and Gardevoir in and then escorted the Eevees through the building to their new home. I had been allowed to keep them in the Wintenlow kennels over the last few weeks and they were glad to be out of them. Their new homes were much more spacious and designed with the Eevees in mind as I recalled the original Eevee's fondness for huddling together for warmth. There were various stalls where the Pokemon could relax in groups. Though I also allowed for a cat flap and a door on double hinges which would allow larger and smaller Pokemon alike to enter and leave the area at will to the outside to the fields and a large pond.

The pond was one of my better ideas. There was big depression in the ground left over from a glacier where it had left a large hollow. It had since grassed over but was relatively easy to convert into a water feature and I planned to create a home for Water Pokemon using it.

Having left the Eevees to explore their new home I showed Gardevoir the rest of the house. I had built an egg storage room which was well insulated and could be used to keep any eggs I discovered warm and safe till they hatched. Other than that there were the basics of any normal house, a few bedrooms and bathrooms and a kitchen on the ground floor. There were a few other rooms left over but I wasn't sure what to do with them so I left them unfurnished for the time being.

I had even gone to the trouble of getting Gardevoir her own bedroom. It was fairly plain with simple white walls but I had provided a large bed and desk and a few other things you'd expect in any normal human's bedroom. Though I wasn't really one to know at the time and I realised maybe I'd gone a bit far with the computer and tv.

Gardevoir loved it and immediately jumped up and down on the bed like an excited teenager. I smiled at her reaction. I was glad she liked it, more importantly I was slightly relieved. It was starting to get awkward with her sleeping in my bed.

It felt wrong now as she looked almost human and I had practically raised her from a child. Her personality was more like that of a fifteen year old now and I didn't want her to get the wrong impression of our relationship or anything.

So we spent our first night at the new Pokecentre as June had called it after phoning to check up on things. Me and Gardevoir ate together and then bade each other good night. It felt weird not having her in bed with me but I quickly fell asleep under the warm covers.

Yet another week later and things were progressing. Thankfully the final egg hatched to produce a male Eevee with a boisterous attitude that made me smile as he began playing with the other three Pokemon outside.

It was approaching late autumn now and it was starting to get a bit colder round the house. The boiler was still temperamental and I decided to get a few more blankets and electric heaters for myself and the Pokemon. June had arrived earlier that morning and offered to join me. Gardevoir had agreed to stay home to look after the Eevees.

We were just wandering down Market Street when I heard a shriek. I and June immediately turned to see the shouting had come from a pet store just across the road. We quickly made our way inside to see a woman in a bizarrely stereotypical way standing on a chair while a man was trying to corner something in the other end of the room.

"Sorry, but what's going on here?" I was loving this.

"There's a, thing over there." The man said getting up, "but I can't kill it."

"A Pokemon?" June asked at which point I lost my feeling of amusement as I realised the situation was getting serious.

"I guess so," he replied, "If one of you could help me?"

I walked past him to see a small indigo coloured creature cowering in the corner. It watched me, terrified. It was about one and a half feet tall. 'No wonder it scared that woman.'

"Yes this is a Pokemon, a Skorupi," you don't keep exotic pets like scorpions do you?"

"Well yes but after the change the scorpions disappeared I haven't seen hide nor hair of them for months now."

"Well considering scorpions don't have hide or hair I'm not surprised." The situation was starting to amuse me again. 'How on earth did it hide here all this time?'

"Look can't you just help us instead of horsing around?" the woman shouted out. Then I noticed the expression on June's face.

"Ok let's see. Do you have any food left over from the Skorpions?"

The man left via a back door and came back carrying a small box full of dead crickets. I grabbed a few and made my way slowly towards the Pokemon and knelt down after I was a few feet away.

"Hi there," I said as friendly as I could, "you must be hungry if you've survived here all this time unnoticed."

I placed one of the crickets on the floor between us and backed off a bit. After a second the little creature scurried forward and ran back with the food in its claws. I watched it nibbling till it finished and then held one out in my hand.

It moved forward again more slowly. It took the food and ate it in front of me this time and then looked up at me. I gave it the remaining cricket. It was definitely hungry and it ate very quickly, faster than I could watch. It looked back up at me somehow expressing hopefulness, I chuckled.

"Well I'm afraid I don't have any more right now,"

The bug type looked crestfallen for a second then crawled up part way up my leg trying to wrap it's small arms, or rather claws, round me.

"Upi!" it shouted happily.

"Well it looks like you've made a friend there Ethan," June said, proudly. I turned round to see during all this a small crowd has formed watching the spectacle.

"Say Skorupi, would you like to come home with me?"

"Skorup I!"

"Well that makes it official then, but I'm going to have to ask you to let me catch you is that ok?" I had let my trepidation around Pokeballs go after the Eevees hatched. It was very convenient if only for travel and it's not like the spheres hurt them.

The Pokemon nodded it's small head and I stepped up. I picked a Pokeball from my pocket and tossed it towards the Skorupi who was absorbed in a red light and into the open sphere. The ball closed and fell to the floor, beeping once and then falling still. I walked over and picked up the Pokeball.

Surprisingly the crowd cheered, not what I was expecting but I went with it, returning to a smiling June. We quickly made our way through the city, finished the shopping and then headed back to the house.

As soon as we got back I gathered the other Pokemon together outside and let skorupi out.

"Guys this is Skorupi, he'll be living with us from now on," The Pokemon all ran over saying hello to the newest addition to our little family. It was comical in a way but I couldn't help but feel happy at the friendly scene.

I left the Pokemon together playing outside and went back to see June watching me.

"Something wrong with my face?"

"What, oh, er no," she stammered back having been brought back to reality.

"Wanna get lunch?"

"oh yes I'm starving," she replied.

We ate a picnic together on a blanket in the garden, watching the Pokemon playing together. Two of the Eevees were running round gardevoir's feet making her laugh. The other two were playing a game of tag with Skorupi.

June stayed till it started getting dark and she excused herself, calling one of her father's cars to come pick her up. I reluctantly told the Pokemon it was time to go inside. I had noticed with the cold Skorupi was getting drowsy and I remembered that being a cold blooded animal he would be more vulnerable to the winter weather than everyone else. I quickly picked him up and brought him inside followed by the Pokemon.

As winter approached I didn't let the Pokemon outside for too long. That was probably a good explaination as to why three eggs appeared among the Eevee's blankets as the days went by. Apparently family relations didn't matter after all, as I had originally suspected.

We were huddled together in side one night watching the news on tv. Apparently there was a group of fanatics gaining support on their policy against Pokemon. I wasn't surprised that some people could so easily be swayed towards hatred but it still disappointed me.

Skorupi loved the warmth of the house and I found out eventually that he actually preferred fruit and vegetables to eat just like Gardevoir which made things easier. I didn't like the idea of having to get special foods for every type of Pokemon I took care of.

By the time Christmas was approaching I had been sent a few more Pokemon and had built a large indoor area for them to relax and play. It was more like a school gym with good astro turf and I kept it warm thanks to two Electrode I had acquired, that gathered energy from the earth's magnetic field and discharged a lot of the excess into the building's generators. It was the perfect electrical supply and I didn't even have to feed the two electric Pokemon as they survived on the very same electrical energy.

I wanted the first Christmas with my Pokemon to be special and I managed to get a big Christmas tree which I, with the help of the Pokemon decorated outside. A few of them were still quite shy and it was only with a bit of cajoling that I was able to get them to join the group. We had a big party that night and I got a cd player and played music for the Pokemon who danced and played together for the rest of the day.

I had brought myself a glass of coke and sat down by the pond and watched the spectacle as the Pokemon celebrated Christmas day. An Electrode was letting a Chimchar run atop of it and I smiled at the pokemon as he eventually lost his footing and fell off, to the laughter of the other Pokemon. Surprisingly he immediately jumped up and tried again.

He and the Electrode continued rolling round the garden, both Pokemon laughing and saying things in their own language I didn't yet understand.

I didn't feel like celebrating, the memories of my family just wouldn't go away. I had pushed thoughts aside while I organised the building and housing of my new home but now I let it out. I cried for the hopelessness of the whole situation, there was nothing I could have done. I hadn't even been able to give them a proper funeral, as neither of their bodies had been recovered.

I felt tears well up, as I wondered if my parents would be proud of what I was trying to do. I felt a hand on my Shoulder.

"Gard?"

"I'm fine Gardevoir, really."

She didn't buy it and sat next to me, one arm wrapped round my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. It was only with her friendly companionship that I began to let go of the grief I had held onto since my family died.

"Thanks Gardevoir," I said turning towards her and embraced her back, tears running down my cheeks. A few seconds later Skorupi ran over and began rubbing against my leg, just like a cat.

I laughed and picked up the Pokemon who shivered in the cold of the approaching night. He curled up on my warm legs and we watched the other Pokemon as they played together while the sun dipped below the horizon.

**Well it's been a while since I published my last entry, so sorry for the wait. Unfortunately things are going to be a bit slower from now on with my studies as I won't be able to devote all my time to writing. **

**Sorry as well about all the time jumps, I had a bit of writer's block trying to get things to change the way I wanted them to.**

**The Poll for Darkrai's story is now open and anyone can vote. Please do, it'll make me happy **

**I've also noticed from my story stats that many readers haven't got an account yet. It's really good to get an account, if only to make reviews. I really encourage everyone who hasn't got one yet to do so and start reviewing, after all it's what many writers on this site are looking for.**

**As always any reviews are appreciated, any nit pickings about my writing style, or spelling always wanted. Please though, no flames.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon: Coming to Life

Chapter 10

New year's day was finally upon us. I was being driven to the Wintenlow party and was just about to arrive. I felt a bit nervous. I'd be meeting many new faces and while they were most likely corporate giants or celebrities, I was a nobody.

I tried to push those thoughts aside as the car entered through the gates. Ten minutes later I had been introduced formally by a doorman and had immediately been greeted by June. It seemed she wasn't keen on the lavish parties her family held each year and she quickly dragged me away from the crowds into the garden.

It was quite beautiful. The light from the moon lit our way thanks to a cloudless, star filled sky. She dragged me along, only giggling whenever I asked where she was taking me.

A few minutes later and we turned a corner past a hedge and arrived at our destination. It took me a second but then I recognised the little hilltop just a few yards ahead.

"This was where we used to go isn't it?"

I remembered back to the fun days when we were younger, where we would run away from the servants and child minders and play games together around that little hill. It looked so big back then, now I realised it was barely worthy of calling a hill. It was only fifteen feet tall. I looked towards June.

"You remember!" June cried with glee, "come on!" she said running up the grassy mound.

I followed her and soon we had both made our way to the top and sat down together watching the stars. I'll be honest, I felt a bit awkward.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said.

"Perfect night for fireworks," I replied which brought out a frown on her face.

"To be honest I've never really found them that interesting."

"Really? Well, funnily enough neither do I."

We laughed together properly for the first time in years. I thought about all the changes I'd seen in June since we last met and blushed, though you couldn't see it in the little light available. I turned and looked at June. Her face was set in a white halo from the moonlight, damn she was beautiful.

"You know it's funny, Father always wanted me to go to these stupid parties hoping I'd find a guy I liked."

This piqued my interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always tried to get a few friends round every year and we'd hide from all the rich guys who thought just because their daddy or mummy was famous or rich, it made them cool or good looking or something, god they are so annoying."

Suddenly I felt a little down, was I just another friend roped in to help avoid the snobbery.

"But with you. I think I wanted you here for a different reason."

And why is that?" my heart rate doubled. 'Just play it safe, don't let yourself think she's in love with you,' I thought. Seriously how naïve could I be?

She turned to face me, suddenly our faces were very close together. I felt slightly hot, despite the night chill.

She leant forward.

"Hey June!" a voice called out. I was sure I was about to cause someone serious injury but I restrained myself, after all I was in the presence of a lady. I turned to see a fairly tall guy run up to us.

"Oh, hi, Ethan, this is Brady shore, his mother is a big Director for the BBC," I could literally feel June's mood shift, clearly June wanted this guy gone as much as I did.

The other boy stepped a bit closer and I could see his face more clearly, he had long brown locks of hair, neatly combed giving him a princely appearance, his perfectly tailored suit fit him exactly and his black dress shoes clearly weren't meant for anything more strenuous than a slow walk. His face was well pampered, a little pudgy from perhaps too much rich food which also seemed to have given him a rosy red complexion.

Unfortunately his fairly good dress sense didn't hide the personality. Clearly this guy was a jerk, his beady eyes glanced over to me, and then he seemed to just brush me aside. As if I wasn't even there he turned to June.

"I'm so glad I found you, it must have been awfully horrible after that Pokemon attacked you."

His voice sounded concerned but I was watching his face, there was no compassion there. He continued on, not having considered how his words were received.

"Perhaps we could talk more privately," he said turning to look at me pointedly; clearly he thought I was going to leave her alone with him, as if.

June turned to look at me, she was clearly annoyed at the other boy's intrusion but there wasn't much we could do about it.

"Ethan, it's alright, do you mind going back to the party? I need to sort some things out with Brady for a minute."

"Ok, I'll get you a glass of something, see you in a bit," I said, trying to sound upbeat and walked past a smiling Brady, who seemed to have completely forgotten about me like I was some sort of fly that had been brushed out of the window.

I walked slowly back to the party and the hundred odd people I probably had nothing in common with other than a relationship with the Wintenlows. I stopped and sat on a bench for a minute, I needed to digest everything that had happened. 'Was she about to kiss me?'

Then I heard shouting from the direction I came from. I got up and quickly made my way back, stopping just short of the hill, round the corner so they wouldn't be able to see me.

"… You just don't get it do you? I don't love you Brady and most likely never will, now just go away!"

Apparently that didn't sit well with the other and I heard a cry and the sound of someone falling onto the round.

"Now you listen here girl, you're mine and that's that, no one around to stop me now is there," I could literally feel his evil smirk. Whatever his intentions were they were most definitely not good.

I came round the corner to see the boy grappling with June as she fought back viciously.

"Get off me, you monster!"

Brady grabbed both of her wrists in his hand and started running the other up against her leg. I stepped forward.

"Get of her, you dick!" I shouted as I pulled him up and away by his collar. He rose to his feet and raised his fists.

"Think you can take me, peasant? I've been trained by the best fighting expert in the country."

This made me chuckle, I knew fairly well how to fight and I doubted this guy had ever experienced anything past primary school, fencing or his training. I could see in his face he was nervous.

"I can, and if I have to I will, now. Leave!"

The idiot didn't back down easily I would give him that and he swung a fist at my face which I easily deflected with my arm, making it glance off but still gave it the same trajectory to reduce the impact and sending him stumbling forwards by the momentum.

While he was off balance I took the initiative and brought my other arm upwards, fist clenched into his jaw. He fell backwards onto his rear as I gently rubbed my knuckles, then popped them menacingly.

"Run," I said menacingly.

He got up and faced me, then he turned and ran away, back to the party. I turned round, helping June up off the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now, thanks to you," she hugged me fiercely.

"Let's get back, before someone misses us," I said.

We started walking back to the party, my arm wrapped round her tender waist and hers round mine, her head rested on my shoulder. She was taking what happened pretty well considering.

We were greeted, I say greeted, by an angry Lord Wintenlow and another lady, I guessed she was Brady's mother. Brady was standing behind her with a smirk on his pompous face. God he was thick.

"Ethan, what the hell just happened here? Brady here just told his mother you attacked him!"

"well you got that right, I said venomously, my anger returning as I glared at the little prick hiding behind his mother who whimpered.

"See, look mother, he wants to hurt me!"

Now I got it, what a childish and idiotic thing to do.

"Oh yes but I think your son may have forgotten to explain why I decided he needed a good slap, no offense Mrs shore but your son is far from innocent."

"What happened Ethan?" the lord said, he seemed just as angry as I was. I had never seen him in a temper before, I was almost scared but the adrenaline in my blood blocked any fear. 'I can't tell him what happened, dammit!'

"That scum tried to rape me!" June shouted. "If it weren't for Ethan I'd…"

The lord and the boy's mother turned to the child behind them. If Lord Wintenlow looked angry before that was a candle compared to the fire in his eyes now.

"You. Did. What?" he was deadly quiet.

Brady stuttered. "N, no, they, they're lying."

"I find that hard to believe, two words against one, and one of them is my daughter who wouldn't lie if her life depended on it and the other, the boy who saved her life when nothing else could save her! Get out of my house you disgrace. I will be not be pressing charges against you child, but know this, you just made a very, very powerful enemy."

Brady cowered before him, he turned and ran.

"Stanley, thank you," Mrs Shore said, "I don't know what I would do if this disgrace was made public, but know I feel terrible at what he did. He won't be supported by me now, that's for sure."

I wondered if that was what happened in the rich circles, you commit a crime, then the family disowns you and you're forced into the gutter. It was bizarre to think Brady wouldn't be punished for his attempted crime but I could guess at the life he was going to live now and I knew it would be a living hell for him.

I also knew why lord Wintenlow did what he did. There had been enough scandal around his family, attempted rape of his only daughter and now heir could damage her and his family's reputation. I didn't like it but I could at least appreciate the love the lord had for his daughter and wondered what kind of enemy he could become if someone were to wrong him, like say Brady just had. Lions don't often just leave an enemy alone after it attacked his cubs.

"Thank you, Ethan, for saving my daughter once again," he said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"I only did what any decent person would have sir."

"Hmm," he looked to June, still clinging to me and then to me, "couldn't have made a better choice for an, invite," he said, to June, emphasising the word invite. He chuckled before turning away, back to the party.

"Well, I guess back to the party then?" I asked.

"Oh god no, come on!"

I felt a weird sense of déjà vu as she started pulling on my arm again, racing through the house to her bedroom door, pulling me in before I could decline.

She half pulled, half walked me to her bed and motioned for me to sit next to her on the bed.

"Ethan. I. Oh why does this have to be so difficult!"

I could hear a crowd outside, counting down as June was rendered speechless looking at me.

"Oh for crying loud!" she almost shouted, leaning forward to kiss me, her arms wrapped round my neck, one of her hands pulling my head towards hers as she began to kiss me. As our lips came together there was a cheer outside and fireworks began exploding, sending flashes of light through the window.

I leant forward, I felt one of my hands move of its own accord onto the small of her back, the other to the back of her head. I pulled back, out of the kiss.

"June I..."

"Oh just shut up!" she said and leant forward again, pushing me onto my back on her bed, she came with me and landed on my front. We didn't break contact again and I kissed her with a passion I never knew I had, which only made her respond with what might have been a growl.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but I never wanted it to end.

**Well now all of you who thought Gardevoir was going to be Ethan's love I'm sorry I disappointed you. Now onto pressing matters.**

**Now I'm back at uni and starting work again I've decided on a schedule. Many of you readers will have noticed I have started a second story, to make things fair and to give me enough time to work, and still make things fair I will be posting one chapter each week, alternating between stories. This means the next chapter won't arrive for a fortnight but the next chapter of Alex's Pokemon Adventure will be coming up next week.**

**More importantly how the hell did Alex's Pokemon Adventure get so many views in such a small time? It's been online for almost a quarter the time Coming to Life has and it already has more views. I mean seriously, come on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's the next chapter, finally. Sorry to say my new workload following my exams is a bit too big for me to keep writing stories. So I will not be writing something new every week as I originally planned. I'll try to write one more chapter for Alex's adventure but that'll be it till mid-March, unless I find some time to write. Fortunately after the next few weeks I'll have an entire month off Uni so I will have way too much free time and much of that will be spent writing as my early readers will remember when I started writing, publishing new chapters almost daily.**

**Anyway , I'm looking for a new character to use as one of the research assistants and I'm reaching out to all my readers for ideas, any ideas, personalities backgrounds etc will be needed including their frost experiences with Pokemon and any Pokemon they own, basically i want an entire character and a bit of a backstory. The character and his/her background will be an important part of their role in the story and i might make them a main character. They can be a villain or a hero or a nobody that is up to you. When I come back to writing I'll pick my favourite and they will be added to the story, just review and describe your OC. Until then keep reading favouriting and reviewing.**

**Chapter 11**

I couldn't believe a whole year had passed since a Ralts had appeared in my bedroom, what had happened to my parents, university, and then June's advances not one day ago. I was looking over a few documents to do with the remaining bills I had to pay for the construction work but I couldn't concentrate, I threw the sheets down onto my desk and walked outside, grabbing a bar of chocolate from the cupboard as I went.

I walked out the door to see the Pokemon, some relaxing, some playing, it didn't look like there were many about, most had gone inside the facility, hiding from the cold. Only a few sturdier or furry Pokemon were about, I spotted an Eevee running about aimlessly through the grass and then a Hitmonchan, trading blows with a Hitmonlee while a Tyrogue watched from a distance. I knew from their files that the Tyrogue was the offspring of the other two fighting types. It looked like they were trying to teach their child how to fight.

I walked over to the Tyrogue who looked up as I approached; I sat down by him and broke the chocolate in half and offered it to the Pokemon who ate into it with gusto. I spent the next hour or so with the Tyrogue, watching as the hand to hand and footwork specialists demonstrated their respective disciplines.

I eventually dragged myself from the impressive display, having regained a bit of calm inside my head and went back inside to finish the work. As dark set in and the Pokemon returned inside, locking the door behind them as they did I received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this the residence of Ethan Prince?" a feminine voice asked.

"That's right, what can I do for you?"

"I'm calling on behalf of Edinburgh University concerning the Pokemon you've acquired over the last several months."

"Yes?"

"Well, our genetics department and such would like to study them, if that's ok with you?"

"I see, well, I'll have to think about it, but I don't see anything wrong with that for the moment. I'd like the names of the researchers who will be involved though."

"Absolutely, I'll email them to you now, what's your email address?"

We hung up after briefly exchanging contact details and saying our goodbyes. A few minutes later I received an email with the name of a researcher; a Cathy Brite who it appeared from a brief internet search had no particular specialty other than biological related science and studied whatever was most interesting to her at the time. I couldn't dig up any dirt on her and I felt relieved at that. It looked like I could trust her to behave ethically around the Pokemon, something I knew would be paramount, especially as Pokemon were much more intelligent than any animal she might have worked with in the past and if they were mistreated they would not react well, which spelled disaster for all involved.

The next day I had made my decision, I would allow the researchers to take residence in my facility on the grounds they were supervised by myself or someone I trusted to manage things. This would probably include Gardevoir and maybe June if she was available.

I spent the day organising files and working around the building, the Pokemon seemed more than able to clean up after themselves though and I found there wasn't much else for me to do than put a few blankets in a washer and organise the egg storage system so that everything was labelled, I wanted to be sure nothing was going to get in the way of the research.

Next I organised accommodation for the soon to be arrivals. All I knew was that Cathy would be arriving with two students who would be assisting and learning from her. At the same time they would be keeping up with their regular work via the internet, this said it all, these two would be very intelligent and interested in Pokemon if they were willing to possibly sacrifice their education. They would be arriving within the week.

With the help of Gardevoir I managed to set up a few beds in some unoccupied rooms. I hadn't paid much attention to her lately and I felt I needed to make it up to her.

"Say; how would you like to visit the park with me later?"

She turned to me with a smile on her face and I immediately knew she was excited at the prospect of going on a trip out somewhere.

I quickly organised a small picnic basket and called Skorupi from wherever he was hiding. Next, I informed a few more mature Pokemon that they would have to keep an eye on things. This was mostly the area of the Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee I had met a few days ago but I was sure they would be able to keep things in check for a few hours. Most of the Pokemon were still asleep after all.

We set off a few minutes later. Thankfully I had managed to acquire a good electric car, after the change technology had improved somewhat and what once was ridiculed for its lack of speed could now easily match other fule powered cars, in addition the battery life was about twenty times larger and with a constant supply of electrode energy I would never need to work about it going flat. I dropped Skorupi in the backseat and let Gardevoir have the passenger seat and we set off. Skorupi was jumping about in the backseat, until Gardevoir said something to him which from her tone I guessed was some sort of reprimand, he said something back that made her giggle and shake her head but he settled down shortly after, looking out of the car window.

The park I had visited as a child, not much had changed really, we drove in and paid a ticket for entry and I escorted my Pokemon through the various paths and grassy areas that served as a nice place to sit and relax. We continued walking, sometimes passing a few families until I eventually found the spot I wanted, overlooking a still lake on a small hilltop. I laid down a blanket and we sat down, happily digging into the food I had brought with us.

We spent the next few hours walking about the park, taking in the scenery, it was quite breath-taking and even though I didn't spot any Pokemon, I knew some of the scenery was because of their interference.

That was all short lived though, when I heard some shouting nearby. I quickly returned Gardevoir and Skorupi to their balls and crawled stealthily through some foliage to see a young boy looking towards two Pokemon, there was an Elekid directly in front of the boy and I assumed it was his. The Elekid was facing a Pidgey that was struggling on the floor.

The bird looked worn out and could barely stand on, there was clearly a break in it's wing, whether it was caused by the Elekid I didn't know. What I did know was thatwhatever was going on it was wrong. I stepped out of the bushes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" I shouted.

The boy jumped up as I revealed myself but quickly regained his cockiness.

"I'm going to catch this Pokemon!" he shouted happily, "look I've almost made it faint".

I looked at the bird it was near death, never mind fainting.

"You've almost killed the poor thing!" I walked over to the injured bird and kneeled over it, checking for any more injuries, I immediately noticed the change in coloration, this was a shiny Pokemon. The bird was in bad shape.

"Hey get out of the way, I saw that Pokemon first, which means I get to catch it."

I turned towards the other boy, rage in my eyes. Had he been the one to initiate the fight? I would show no mercy now.

"Get out of the way, I'm going to catch it!" he said, annoyed at my lack of compliance.

I stood up, looking daggers at boy, he looked cocky, clearly he thought he was something cool. I knew better, he didn't know what he was doing, it was time to take him to school.

"You are not getting your hands on this bird, you shouldn't even be in the possession on that Pokemon with the way you have been acting child," I pulled Gardevoir's Pokeball from my new modified belt.

The kid took a step back. "Ok you want a battle mister, prepare to lose!"

I didn't even bother replying, sadly I only knew one way to show this kid what he was doing was wrong and that plan involved his Elekid.

I let the kid step back, creating a distance between us and his Elekid stepped forward. This was going to be easy.

"Gardevoir let's show this kid what the real world is all about!" I said releasing my first Pokemon and close friend.

Gardevoir appeared before us, facing the other boy and his Pokemon, she quickly grasped the situation, looking over at the injured bird and got ready for battle, a scowl on her face.

"Go Elekid; use Thundershock!"

The yellow Pokemon shot a few bursts of electricity at Gardevoir, they wouldn't do much damage even if I asked Gardevoir to let them hit her, but this wasn't about winning a battle, this was about complete destruction.

"Gardevoir catch it with a Psychic."

Gardevoir smirked and the electricity was caught mid-air and compressed into a single sphere about the size of a football.

"And fire it back"

Gardevoir using her Psychic powers redirected the improvised Electroball and hurled it at the Elekid.

"Dodge Elekid!"

The other Pokemon barely dodged the attack and ran round to the side of Gardevoir. I could see it was afraid, probably knowing that he was no match for Gardevoir, even if his owner didn't.

"Ok try it again, Thundershock!"

This time I tried a different tactic.

"Teleport and then Shadow ball."

Gardevoir disappeared moments before the attack made contact and reappeared directly behind the Elekid, firing her own attack at point blank range. Needless to say the Pokemon was sent flying from the massively superior attack. Dust flew everywhere and when it receded Gardevoir was standing by me, looking at the Pokemon she had just annihilated.

I felt guilty looking over at the boy, I didn't want to do what I did, Gardevoir had angled her attack to send the Pokemon right back to it's owner, injured badly, there were scratches and bruises all over the unconscious Elekid and its leg was bent in an unnatural way. The kid looked dejectedly at his Pokemon and started crying.

I leant forward to Gardevoir and told her to go help the Pidgey. She immediately teleported to it's side, obviously worried at it's condition. She leant forward and started using Heal pulse to help the bird recover. That move would always be a godsend and I was thankful again for it now.

I looked back over at the other boy, he was weeping over his Pokemon, I stepped up to him.

"Do you see now? Pokemon aren't just some sort of game, they can get hurt just like you and me, if I hadn't intervened when I did, that Pidgey would probably be dead."

The snivelling child looked up at me.

"C-can you fix him?" he asked. I felt my heart break as he spoke and I knew that I had gone too far.

I immediately felt worried for the Elekid and called over Gardevoir who was almost finished with the Pidgey, she came over and said something to the Elekid and laid her hands over it's body, soon the bruises and welts were healed but he was still out cold.

"Are your parents nearby, you should return to them."

"Yeah, they're a little over that way, looking after my sister," he pointed.

I let out Skorupi and asked him to keep an eye on the Pidgey while Gardevoir walked with us, cradling the small Pokemon in one arm while healing it with the other.

I left with him, hopefully to explain why his Pokemon was so badly hurt, I didn't want any police calling on my door.

It was only a couple minute walk before I spotted two adults and a baby girl sitting together on a blanket, the baby was fast asleep and the parents were idly chatting. They looked up as we approached, clearly worried at the stranger walking beside their young child.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The woman asked, she was confrontational and I knew she had good reason to be, after all who was this stranger walking with her child.

"My name is Ethan miss, I found your son a few minutes ago with his Elekid, after he attacked a Pidgey, aiming to catch it. The bird was badly injured and needless to say, I intervened before the situation got worse."

The woman's expression changed to one of relief, then surprise, then anger and kept switching as she took in everything I said.

"I'm sorry to say I injured the Elekid while stopping your son, but as you can see my Gardevoir is healing him now," I finished gesturing towards Gardevoir who was too busy healing the damage to nitice the attention focussed on her.

The father looked towards his son.

"Harry, what on earth did you think you were doing?"

I stood back, forgotten as the parents shouted at their son who was visibly shaking after they were finished. I felt fairly sorry for him.

"Just what on earth are we going to do now, you aren't keeping that Elekid for now that's for sure," the mother said.

"but Mum I…"

"No buts mister, clearly we are going to have to take away your Pokemon till you're older and better able to handle the responsibility."

The boy bowed his head in acceptance, he had got of lightly considering what almost happened.

The father eventually turned back to me as I inspected the Elekid, who was starting to wake up.

"Thank you for stopping our son, Ethan. We should never have let him out of our site to begin with."

"That's alright sir I'm just glad I could help sort this out, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with this Elekid now?"

"I would think he will have to be put down," the mother replied.

I stiffened as I processed what she had said, Pokemon weren't animals that should be just put to death the moment they do something violent, especially considering the nature of that violence, but a solution quickly came to mind.

"Perhaps I could take him in, I'm running a sort of Pokemon sanctuary where I live and he would be more than welcome to stay there, I could even take full ownership off your hands if you like."

I noticed that as we were talking the Elekid had been paying very close attention to everything we had said. He seemed relieved to be taken away, I doubt he had enjoyed being young Harry's pet.

I finalised a few legal details and organised for ownership papers to be signed at a later date. From now I would be taking care of an Elekid as my third official Pokemon. I said goodby to the family and made my way back to Skorupi who was happily chatting with the Pidgey and as usual, jumping about like a demon on a pogo stick, the semi-conscious bird was listening quietly, apparently Skorupi was not as annoying as I initially thought he might be towards the other Pokemon.

He turned around as we approached and jumped into my arms with a loud "Pi!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm for just about everything and set him down, Gardevoir did the same with Elekid and then went over and knelt by the still slightly injured Pidgey and resumed her healing. I went and grabbed the basket with the food and blanket in it that I remembered having dropped when I investigated the noise before. I quickly made my way back and laid down the blanket and shared some of the leftover food with Skorupi and Elekid as we waited for Gardevoir to finish. It only took a few minutes before Gardevoir finished and stood up, swaying slightly from the effort of healing so many wounds in such a small time.

I stepped forward and guided her to the blanket and sat her down with a plate of food. Satisfying myself she wouldn't faint I grabbed a bit more food onto a plate and went to sit by the Pidgey as she started to wake up.

"Hey, there, you must be kinda hungry, want some?" I leant forward slightly holding out a strawberry in my hand for the Pidgey.

She was still fairly groggy and only made a groaning sound in response so I held the fruit between my fingers and moved it closer so she could get a better look at it. A second later she made a peck at it, the tangy juices helped bring her back to life. She got up and fed out of my hand happily and even made a chirping noise.

I was about to call the other Pokemon over when she spotted Elekid. She cried out fearfully and hid behind me.

I tried to coax out the terrified Pokemon but she would just jump back behind me whenever I moved. Elekid had been watching the spectacle from afar and I could tell he was sad about what his previous owner had ordered him to do. He got up and slowly walked towards us.

"Pidgey, I think Elekid wants to say sorry," with that I got up before the bird could respond and backed away.

Elekid stepped forward and spoke, he sounded truly sorry for what he had done as he approached the bird. I calmly stepped further back, this would be an important moment for Elekid, letting go of his old owner and what he had been ordered to do.

It looked like Pidgey accepted the apology and explanation, her quivering receded and she spoke more calmly, though she was clearly still shaken up after her ordeal. It was getting dark, time to go.

"Ok Elekid, time to say goodbye, we're heading off back home now," I and Gardevoir quickly packed the basket away and with the three Pokemon following me I started to make my way back to the car. I let Elekid and Skorupi in the back and opened the door for Gardevoir. As I was about to enter the vehicle myself I noticed a small golden speck flying towards us.

"Pidgey?"

The bird halted to a stop mid-air and landed on my shoulder, she nibbled my ear affectionately.

"So do you want to come with me too?"

She chirped in response and hopped through the open door and sat on a surprised Gardevoir's lap.

Smiling, I entered the vehicle and drove us home.


End file.
